The jelly to his doughnut
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: [Traducción autorizada por Blacktofade] Al mudarse a su nueva casa, Derek se da cuenta de que ésta es habitada por el fantasma de un adolescente llamado Stiles.


**The jelly to his doughnut**

 _Blacktofade_

* * *

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Teen Wolf_ pertenecen a sus respectivos autores y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

—

Ésta es una traducción del trabajo de _Blacktofade._ Visiten su perfil para leer más de sus historias ;)

* * *

 **(Resumen)**

 **[Traducción autorizada por _Blacktofade_ ]** Al mudarse a su nueva casa, Derek se da cuenta de que ésta es habitada por el fantasma de un adolescente llamado Stiles.

* * *

Que conste en actas que Derek Hale no está dispuesto a volver a ver una caja de embalaje en su vida.

Deja caer la última en el suelo de la cocina, la que dice _sartenes_ en la cubierta —al menos, _espera_ que esa sea la palabra, ya que apenas puede leer su propia letra—, y se limpia las manos en los pantalones. Ha sido un largo día —que involucró camionetas de _U-Haul_ y varios intentos de no dejar marcas en los asientos de su _Mustang_ —, pero ahora la casa es completamente suya tras obtener un precio ideal gracias a la historia por la que el antiguo dueño no quiere tener más relación con ella. Necesita unos cuantos arreglos, pero tiene la mayoría de los muebles básicos, como una cama en el piso de arriba, en la habitación principal, y un sofá en la sala de estar. Aún necesita encontrar un televisor barato y una cómoda con varios cajones, si no quiere su ropa regada por el suelo.

No encuentra las fuerzas necesarias para desempacar ni una sola cosa, así que sólo toma una taza de la encimera abarrotada y la llena con agua de la llave. Tras un largo día de trabajo, sabe igual que cualquier agua embotellada de marca elegante, así que la lleva hasta la sala de estar, donde colapsa en el sillón con un gruñido. No tener televisor significa que tiene que revisar los puntajes del beisbol en su teléfono, aunque recuerda haber visto un viejo radio en la habitación de huéspedes, obviamente abandonado por los dueños anteriores, pero no se siente con las energías para ir por él. Tras debatir internamente al respecto por diez minutos, finalmente se mueve de su posición relajada y va por él al piso superior.

Es viejo, pero está visiblemente bien cuidado, lo que sorprende a Derek, ya que no estaba oculto en un sitio seguro, sino descansando a plena vista: si era tan valioso, debió ser difícil de olvidar. Por un momento, piensa que no va a funcionar, pero cuando lo conecta, estática comienza a sonar, provocándole un escalofrío antes de que intente programarlo en una estación relacionada a comentarios deportivos. Le toma un tiempo, pero logra programar el radio justo cuando el juego comienza a ponerse bueno. Lo deja en la mesa para recostarse de nuevo contra el sofá, cerrando los ojos y diciéndose a sí mismo que se merece un rato de descanso tras pasar la mayor parte del día trabajando.

* * *

Despierta sobresaltado gracias a un chillido sobrenatural saliendo del radio. El corazón comienza a latirle con fuerza en la garganta y tira bruscamente del cordón para arrancarlo del enchufe y hacer que el ruido se detenga. Ahora está seguro de porqué abandonaron el aparato. Suspira y se talla la cara para eliminar el cansancio mientras se pone de pie lentamente, con el estómago gruñendo a manera de protesta por la falta de alimento en su interior. Baja las mangas de su _Henley_ para protegerse de la corriente fría que parece haberse colado en la casa y se tambalea en su camino hacia la cocina, donde sabe que el número de la pizzería más cercana está pegado a la puerta del refrigerador con un imán que dice _«¡El mejor papá del mundo!»_ en colores neones.

No tiene idea de quién es el mejor papá del mundo, pero definitivamente tiene buen gusto.

* * *

A Derek le gusta pensar que es una persona cuerda. En una escala que va desde Ted Bundy a Confucio, generalmente anda por el siete en un buen día. Como sea, cuando comienza a escuchar las voces, también empieza a cuestionarse esa creencia.

Empieza cuando Derek está en el piso de arriba, cambiándose la camisa, y escucha lo que suena como el televisor encendido en la sala de estar. No recuerda haberlo dejado así y, cuando va a apagarlo, la pantalla está oscura y nada sale de las bocinas. No tiene idea de si está defectuoso —lo _consiguió_ en la tienda de segunda mano local porque creyó estar seguro de que tenían estándares respecto a todos los electrodomésticos que vendían—. Decide no pensar más en eso y culpar a extraños problemas de acústica en su nueva casa.

Es una semana después, cuando está inclinado sobre la estufa viendo patatas hervir, que casi se quema la mano al escuchar una voz proveniente del corredor de afuera. Suena mucho como gritos incoherentes, como si alguien estuviera intentando atraer su atención pero, cuando sale con un tenedor en la mano, no hay nadie ahí. Observa los alrededor hasta decidir que posiblemente fueron los vecinos. Nunca antes ha vivido tan cerca de otras personas. Con un bufido fastidiado, vuelve a su tarea de hacer la cena, murmurando para sí mismo acerca de ruidosos bastardos desconciderados.

El parloteo regresa la mañana del sábado, temprano. Es el primer fin de semana que ha tenido libre desde que se mudó y sus vecinos lo están arruinando.

Coloca la almohada sobre su cabeza y maldice, lo que, para su sorpresa, parece funcionar. Todo se queda en silencio por al menos cinco minutos. Justo cuando está empezando a dormirse de nuevo, el cansancio tirando de él, se sobresalta cuando el ruido regresa con más fuerza y vigor. Se rodea las orejas con la almohada y gruñe su frustración.

—Te detesto —murmura contra el colchón, enroscándose hasta formar un ovillo bajo las mantas. Escucha una risa y siente una brisa que significa que, obviamente, dejó la ventana abierta accidentalmente y que por eso puede escuchar el escándalo de los vecinos. Espera que puedan oírlo a él—: los odio a todos.

* * *

No es una casa vieja —debe tener al menos cinco años a cuestas— y su único defecto es el mal funcionamiento de la electricidad. Hace que Derek se vuelva loco.

Suspira cuando enciende la luz de la habitación sólo para que ésta vuelva a apagarse con un pequeño _pop._ Es la tercera vez en dos semanas, así que tal vez sean las bombillas que compró para remplazar las viejas o la casa. Descartó el cableado, porque pasó gran parte del fin de semana haciéndolo pedazos, revisando los circuitos y asegurándose de que no hubiera partes dañadas creando sobrecargas.

Tras bajar las escaleras, escribe _BOMBILLAS_ en el pintarrón que pegó en el refrigerador y se estira para alcanzar la parte superior de la alacena junto a la puerta trasera y agarrar otro foco, aunque no tiene muchas esperanzas en él. Sólo le toma un par de segundos remplazarlos, pero es tener que hacerlo lo que le molesta. Tener su propia casa debía ser mucho más fácil. Limpia sus desastres y paga las cuentas a tiempo… ¿qué más quiere la casa que haga?

Enciende y apaga la luz un par de veces sólo para asegurarse de que funciona antes de dejar salir un suspiro de momentánea satisfacción y sentarse pesadamente en su cama. La casa está silenciosa, el único sonido proviniendo de la calle de enfrente, donde los autos circulan ronroneando; es un ambiente perfecto y dichoso a ésta hora de la noche. Tira de su camiseta para sacársela por encima de la cabeza, sus pensamientos fijos en el trabajo que tiene pendiente para mañana. Hay un montón de facturas que tiene que llenar y debería empezar a trabajar en el auto de la señora Martin antes de que decida venir y quejarse sobre la falta de ética laboral en la industria del auto-servicio o algo por el estilo.

Su camiseta cae a pocos centímetros de distancia de la canasta de ropa sucia y sus pantalones siguen la misma ruta, aterrizando con un suave _silbido._ Yendo al cuarto de baño, hace sus necesidades y se lava los dientes, haciendo parcialmente todo al mismo tiempo, principalmente porque está muy cansado para hacerlo por separado. Al menos tiene la buena suerte de no tirar el cepillo en el retrete. Enjuagándose la boca, observa su reflejo y se rasca la sombra de barba que le cubre el mentón. Piensa que puede dejar pasar otro día sin afeitarse antes de comenzar a lucir como un montañés; siempre es una faena y no hay nada peor que lidiar con el ardor del rastrillo durante todo el día.

Con una larga exhalación, sale de la habitación y está a la mitad de quitarse los calzoncillos cuando la lámpara del techo deja escapar otro pequeño _pop_ y Derek la maldice. Observa el artículo en la oscuridad con irritación. Tendrá que recordar subrayar su recordatorio en la pizarra de abajo, porque no se puede permitir comprar otra caja de bombillas tan rápido. Arroja la ropa interior junto a sus pantalones en el suelo y abre el vestidor para sacar un par de pantalones para dormir. No puede molestarse en arreglar la luz de nuevo, así que sólo apaga el interruptor y se mete bajo las frías mantas con un suspiro de alivio.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que comience a quedarse dormido, con la cara hundida en las almohadas y un brazo colgando del borde de la cama.

* * *

—No son las bombillas —Derek repite por tercera vez, viendo al electricista trabajar con la lámpara de techo en la sala de estar—. Compré diez cajas, dos de cada tienda de herramientas en la ciudad, y a todas les ha pasado lo mismo. En un buen día, duran dos horas. ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que está costándome?

El hombre, Peter, lo mira con una expresión que deja en claro que no le cree.

—Bueno, la corriente no tiene nada mal. Tampoco hay nada mal con los niveles de energía. Eso sólo deja a las bombillas como probables culpables.

Derek cruza los brazos y se pregunta qué tan alta será la multa si decide patear la escalera de Peter con él arriba.

—No son los focos.

— ¿Ya revisó la caja de fusibles?

—No pueden ser los fusibles porque todos los demás aparatos eléctricos funcionan —señala Derek, haciendo un gesto hacia la televisión, que está cambiando entre comerciales silenciosamente. Estaba viendo el partido hasta que Peter se presentó, tres horas después de lo acordado, y ahora se ha perdido la mayor parte de él, lo que lo pone más molesto cada minuto que pasa.

No lo ayuda el hecho de que hay una corriente fría circulando por la casa, señal de que dejó una ventana abierta en algún lado. Hoy no es su día.

Peter lentamente baja de la escalera y la dobla, encogiéndose de hombros con pereza.

—No sé qué más decirle, señor Hale. O son los focos o tiene fantasmas.

Derek ya tiene planeado el sitio donde quiere enterrar su cadáver en el patio trasero.

—Ya sabe a qué dirección enviar la factura —dice Derek, caminando hacia la puerta para mantenerla abierta—. Gracias por su ayuda —pone cuanto sarcasmo puede en la afirmación, pero sólo hace que Peter sonría, lo que lo vuelve todo más frustrante.

—Estoy seguro de que un chico murió aquí no hace mucho: tal vez quiere que se marche.

Derek cierra con un portazo en cuanto Peter está al otro lado y entonces se hunde de costado en el sofá para subir el volumen del televisor en el preciso momento en el que su bateador favorito hace un strike. Silencia su fastidio en el reverso del codo, pero siente la brisa de nuevo, obligándose a levantarse y buscar al culpable. Tras revisar la casa dos veces sin encontrar ninguna ventana abierta, decide que el día terminó, agarra un six-pack del refrigerador y se sienta en el sofá para ahogar sus penas mientras le patean el trasero a su equipo en un especialmente mal partido de beisbol.

Afortunadamente, para cuando la bombilla de la lámpara a su lado chisporrotea hasta alcanzar una muerte temprana, está lo suficientemente borracho para que le importe.

* * *

La cosa para la que Derek es pésimo, es para recordar qué día es para tirar la basura y cuál para reciclarla. Usualmente tiene que mirar por la ventana de enfrente a la casa de su vecino para averiguarlo y sabe que debe marcarlo en su teléfono, pero, técnicamente, cree que lo recordara por su cuenta en cuanto pase un mes, más o menos.

Hoy es día de basura regular, lo que significa que se pasa la mañana vaciando cada contenedor en la casa y arrastrando tres grandes bolsas negras a la calle sin preocuparse por ponerse zapatos. Su vecina obviamente tiene un sensor, porque antes de que pueda regresar a la casa, ella sale al pórtico y lo saluda con la mano. Su mirada se cruza con la de ella, por lo que no puede pretender que no la vio, así que sonríe con amabilidad y saluda también.

— ¡Buenos días! —dice ella y todo en Derek se contrae cuando la ve bajando los peldaños y la imagina cayendo y rompiéndose un brazo. Se acera para que no tenga que caminar demasiado y ella le sonríe como si nunca hubiera visto a alguien mejor. Obviamente no sale mucho—. ¿Así que eres el nuevo propietario? ¡Creo que nunca te había visto! Te iba a llevar algunas galletas, pero el chico que vivía aquí antes siempre se quejaba de que estaba arruinando el estricto régimen de alimentación de su padre, así que pensé en preguntar primero para asegurarme de que no fueras _uno de esos_ antes de hacer algo. Pero tienes el aspecto de que necesitas comer algo más de carne, así que puedes esperar dos docenas de galletas con doble chocolate en tu puerta al final de la semana.

Derek se pregunta si en algún momento podrá responder algo.

»—A decir verdad, los extraño. El chico era sólo unos años más joven que tú. Probablemente fueron a la escuela juntos. Ah, bueno, ya lo pasado, pasado. Estoy segura de que eres un jovencito adorable. ¡Pero mejor ve adentro antes de que te enfermes por no usar zapatos! Anda, ¡regresa a casa!

Ella lo corre con gestos como si estuviera intentando alejar pichones de su comedero para aves y lo hace parpadear antes de dar un paso atrás. Está seguro de que acaba de sobrevivir el primer ataque de la vida suburbana. No mira atrás mientras vuelve a la seguridad de su casa, asegurándose de que el pasador esté en su sitio mientras mira por la ventana del costado y ve a la anciana volviendo a su propia casa. No es que vaya a empezar a confiar en ella sólo porque usa pantuflas rosas y afelpadas.

* * *

Desafortunadamente para él, a la mujer no parece importarle, ya que, dos días después encuentra un plato de galletas y la mitad de un pastel de chocolate esperándolo en su puerta. No puede recordar la última vez que el sitio donde vivió olió a postres recién horneados pero, con el plato apostado en la cocina, el aroma pronto llena toda la habitación, hasta que Derek por fin se rinde y lo toma para llevarlo consigo al sofá. Se come todo sin darse cuenta, a excepción de tres galletas y comienza a preguntarse si realmente entra en la categoría de «Adulto». Ciertamente, no se siente como uno.

Oculta el resto en la parte trasera de la alacena como si con eso pudiera engañarse para no saber a dónde acudir al ser golpeado por un repentino antojo. Si su vecina continua consintiéndolo con delicias horneadas, podría considerar cambiar su impresión sobre ella.

* * *

La espalda le duele de manera casi crónica cuando vuelve a casa del trabajo y le toma un montón de esfuerzo arrastrarse escaleras arriba y abrir la regadera para que el agua se caliente mientras va a buscar un cambio de ropa. Toma unos pantalones y se desnuda, teniendo cuidado de mantener su camiseta sin mangas llena de aceite lejos del resto de ropa sucia. Lo que le recuerda que tendrá que comprar más detergente en algún momento. Pero, por el momento, se concentra en no pensar y meterse en la regadera, recorriendo la cortina mientras el agua caliente se desliza por su espalda, llevándose el dolor.

Con los ojos cerrados, ladea la cabeza para sumergirla en el spray, sintiendo la suciedad dejar su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro mientras derrama jabón líquido en su mano para lavarse entero. Es uno de esos pequeños placeres de la vida y, para cuando se cubre el cabello con espuma, se siente una persona completamente nueva. Lava toda la espuma y se queda de pie bajo el agua por un largo momento sólo para disfrutar el silencio antes de cerrar la llave y abrir la cortina.

Toma una toalla que cuelga de un gancho en la puerta y se seca la cara, secándose rápidamente el cabello para evitar que el agua escurra a sus ojos. Sin mirar, levanta la mano para limpiar la condensación en el espejo del gabinete de medicinas, sólo alzando el rostro cuando empieza a peinarse el cabello. Es en ese momento que cree ver en el espejo el atisbo de un rostro que no es el suyo. Gira rápidamente, con una pierna enredándose en la toalla para hacerlo caer al suelo dolorosamente. Se sujeta del borde de la tina pero, aún así, su rodilla impacta contra las losas del suelo, abriéndose y dejando un rastro de sangre.

Maldice y busca con desesperación a la persona que estaba detrás de él. No hay nadie más en la habitación y la puerta sigue firmemente cerrada. Sin prestarle atención a su rodilla, se pone de pie, atándose la toalla alrededor de la cintura para salir cojeando al corredor.

— ¿Quién está ahí? —llama, empinándose en el pasamanos junto al rellano de la escalera.

No obtiene respuesta, pero un ligero _clang_ suena en el baño y vuelve rápidamente a la habitación a tiempo para ver la puerta del gabinete de medicinas cerrándose. Tira de la cortina de la regadera para abrirla completamente, esperando encontrar a alguien intentando ocultarse en la bañera, pero no hay nada, sólo agua residual yéndose por la coladera con lentitud.

— ¡Esto es propiedad privada! ¡Muéstrate antes de que llame a la policía!

En ese momento, escucha ruido de pasos en la escalera, dando la impresión de que alguien la está bajando a toda velocidad. Desde la posición en la que se encuentra, puede verla a la perfección y también la puerta delantera, pero nadie está ahí, tampoco algo que pueda producir el sonido. Mirando rápidamente hacia la habitación, se asegura de que nadie se esté ocultando ahí antes de bajar al piso inferior para revisar otras habitaciones. La sala de estar está despejada, así como el baño de abajo pero, cuando entra a la cocina, hay un muchacho ahí —tal vez de dieciséis o diecisiete años—, esculcando la alacena como en busca de algo.

— ¿Cómo entraste aquí? —escupe Derek, sujetándose la toalla firmemente con una mano mientras se asegura de bloquear la salida con el cuerpo.

El chico lo mira por encima del hombro con una expresión horrorizada, como si no hubiera esperado que lo pillaran. Abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, sólo mirando a Derek hasta que finalmente habla:

—Una bandita —dice estúpidamente, sacudiendo la caja en su mano, la que Derek nota apenas—. Para tu rodilla.

— ¿Cómo entraste aquí? —repite Derek, acercándose con la intención de intimidarlo. Ni siquiera sabe de dónde salieron esas banditas. Él no tenía, lo que significa que debieron ser abandonadas en la casa—. ¿Por qué estabas en mi baño?

El chico luce genuinamente aterrorizado, pero Derek no siente compasión, sabiendo que no hay un motivo suficientemente bueno para haber allanado su casa. Espera mientras los ojos del chico se mueven de lado a lado, como a la espera de encontrar una explicación razonable pero, cuando abre la boca para hablar, hay un repentino _bang,_ como si la puerta principal hubiera sido cerrada de golpe, que lo sobresalta lo suficiente para hacer que mire por encima del hombro, preguntándose si se trata de una broma y hay más perpetuadores alrededor.

—Quédate _exactamente_ donde estás —ordena, aun mirando en dirección de la sala de estar, pero cuando observa al chico, éste ya no está y la caja de banditas se encuentra en el suelo, con su contenido desparramado en todas direcciones.

Sujeta una lámpara de mano colocada en un gancho junto a la puerta trasera y la enciende para iluminar el patio, revisando cada rincón para hallar señales del intruso, pero no las encuentra. Ni siquiera hay huellas en la tierra húmeda por la que sabe que el chico tuvo que correr para huir a toda velocidad.

— ¡Vuelve y tendrás que darle explicaciones a la policía! —advierte, lanzando un último vistazo a los alrededores.

Cierra y traba la puerta, dejando la lámpara donde la encontró antes de ir hacia la entrada principal. El cerrojo sigue en su sitio, como lo dejó al llegar del trabajo y no hay manera de que algún chico pudiera retirarlo sin tener la llave. O el intruso sigue en la casa o le jugaron una muy buena broma.

Le toma veinte minutos revisar la casa de arriba abajo, pero todo lo que obtiene es un dolor de cabeza y la necesidad de instalar alguna clase de sistema de seguridad. Con un gruñido de frustración, se quita por fin la toalla para arrojarla al cesto de ropa sucia y sentarse en el borde de la cama para revisarse la rodilla. La herida se está poniendo morada y hay un rastro de sangre bajando hasta su espinilla, pero no es algo que un _Neosporín_ no pueda arreglar. Testarudamente no usa una bandita, aunque no sabe ante quién se está intentando probar. Termina poniéndose unos bóxeres viejos y gateando para meterse en la cama y ver televisión en su teléfono con el volumen muy bajo, sólo en caso de que los intrusos decidan regresar. Se queda dormido a la mitad de un episodio de un programa cualquiera y no despierta ni una sola vez en toda la noche.

* * *

Cuando se aleja del confort de sus almohadas por la mañana, lo primero que hace es fruncir el ceño ante el tirón doloroso en los vellos alrededor de su rodilla. Supone que la herida sangró durante la noche y lo dejó todo pegajoso; como sea, cuando observa la zona, hay una bandita sobre la herida, puesta con tanto cuidado como si lo hubiera hecho él mismo.

La segunda cosa que hace es llamar a un cerrajero y acordar una cita para que venga y cambie todas sus cerraduras.

* * *

Él realmente empieza a pensar que está perdiendo la cabeza cuando comienza a notar atisbos de alguien por el rabillo del ojo. Al principio, no lo hace notar, sólo culpa a sombras o a un día particularmente cansado en el trabajo, pero entonces todo muta a codos desapareciendo por las esquinas y flashes de tenis rojos. Derek no _posee_ tenis rojos, así que ni siquiera tienen qué estar ahí.

Nunca da con el origen, no importa que tanto lo intente. Incluso se descubre mirando las esquinas de la habitación cuando no está concentrado, como si esperara que pasara algo. No conoce la historia de la casa, pero prefiere comerse su sombrero antes que empezar a mencionar fantasmas, como el electricista sugirió. Como pasa en cualquier otra casa, a veces oye crujidos y la madera se levanta, algo que Derek aborrece porque siempre se sobresalta, pero, entonces, suceden cosas más raras, como el sonido de puertas cerrándose en el piso de arriba cuando es la única persona que está en casa y no ha dejado ninguna ventana abierta.

Una tarde, pasa por la casa a la hora del almuerzo para recoger una revista que le prometió a Phil, su jefe, y se da cuenta de que todos los cajones y las puertas de la alacena han sido abiertos y dejados así para que los halle. Los cierra todos de golpe sólo porque eso lo hace sentir un poco mejor antes de salir y rodear la casa para intentar encontrar señales de que alguien se metió. No las halla, por supuesto, justo como ha pasado con todo lo demás, y Derek termina olvidando el motivo por el que regresó en primer lugar.

Cuando se hunde frente al televisor esa noche, metiendo cucharadas de puré de papa a su boca como si pronto fuera a pasar de moda, tiene la desagradable sensación de estar siendo observado. Hace una pausa, con el tenedor a medio camino hacia su boca, y mira a la derecha para asegurarse de que no haya nadie espiando por la ventana. No hay ni una sombra, pero el escalón superior cruje de la manera que Derek ha aprendido a odiar y se levanta del sofá, con la cena amenazando con caer al suelo antes de que la coloque en la mesita de café para subir las escaleras a toda velocidad. No encuentra a nadie, pero la ventana en la habitación de huéspedes está ligeramente abierta, dejando entrar el frío aire invernal. Se inclina para mirar, a sabiendas de que, si alguien saltó desde ahí, debió oírlo al caer justo afuera de la ventana de la sala. También sabe que debieron terminar con un tobillo torcido o peor, pero no hay rastro de alguien cojeando por los alrededores.

Deja salir un gruñido de fastidio antes de cerrar la ventana y colocar el pasador, corriendo la cortina, sólo para probar un punto a cualquier persona que esté mirando. Cuando se arrastra al piso inferior para terminar con su cena fría, se da cuenta de que el canal de televisión cambió a _Nickelodeon_ , que está mostrando un odioso programa sobre una esponja amarilla que usa pantalones cuadrados. Apaga el aparato y come en silencio, frunciendo el ceño en dirección de una esquina de la habitación, como retando a alguien a que algo pase. No ocurre nada.

Pero, como pasa con todo, un día la gota rebalsa el vaso.

* * *

Derek siempre se muestra agradecido cuando los viernes están a la vuelta de la esquina, especialmente si sabe que tendrá el fin de semana libre para relajarse lejos del trabajo. Usualmente ordena comida china o compra una pizza para engullir mientras ve repeticiones de _Mythbusters._ Ésta noche de viernes, la tienda de gyros a dos cuadras de su trabajo sigue abierta, así que compra dos, uno para cenar y otro para desayunar mañana, y va de vuelta a casa, pensando con aprecio en su sofá y en lo cómodo que será sentarse en él tras pasar todo el día de pie.

El cul-de-sac parece vacío mientras maneja por él y se pregunta si es la única persona que permanece en casa un viernes por la noche, aún cuando es la persona más joven viviendo en éste vecindario. Sabe que no está solo, al menos, cuando levanta la mirada y se da cuenta de que la anciana vecina de junto está viendo _Rueda de la Fortuna_ con el volumen tan alto que, en cuanto se baja del auto, puede oír a la audiencia aplaudiendo. Sacude la cabeza, toma la bolsa con comida y cierra el auto antes de caminar hacia la puerta delantera.

Le gusta pensar que no está completamente paranoico, pero, mientras coloca la bolsa con comida bajo su brazo para lidiar con el manojo de llaves y encontrar la de la puerta delantera, mira hacia arriba y distingue movimiento en la habitación de huéspedes. Hace una pausa momentánea, mirando con atención la zona donde hace un momento distinguió un rostro viéndolo de vuelta, antes de apresurarse a abrir la puerta. La cierra con un fuerte golpe y arroja la comida en la entrada antes de subir la escalera dos peldaños a la vez.

— ¡Sé que estás aquí! —exclama, sabiendo que no hay manera de que puedan huir a menos que quieran saltar por la ventana y terminar con un pie roto—. Sal ahora y no llamaré a la policía.

Está mintiendo, pero el intruso no sabe eso.

Hace lentamente el recorrido hacia la habitación de invitados, tan silencioso como le es posible. Espiando por la puerta desvencijada, está oscuro, pero nada parece fuera de su lugar. Se desliza al interior, manteniendo la respiración uniforme y tranquila para que no sospechen lo que pasará hasta que sea tarde. No hay nadie bajo la cama, así que eso sólo deja el armario. Se para cerca, una mano extendida hacia la perilla, pero cuando toca el metal recibe un shock eléctrico que lo obliga a alejar el brazo adolorido. Eso sólo lo hace enojar más, así que abre la puerta de un tirón y enciende la luz para ver el interior.

No hay nada adentro; está completamente vacío. Eso no era lo que estaba esperando.

Gira sobre los talones y sale al corredor, con los ojos moviéndose por todos lados en busca de movimiento. El baño está vacío, lo que sólo deja su habitación. Si ese adolescente está de regreso en su casa, lo hará vivir un infierno. Enciende la luz, esperando atrapar al chico en el acto, pero no encuentra a nadie. Parpadea lentamente y se pregunta si la mudanza le causó más estrés del que creyó en un principio. Puede ser que un montón de chicos esté jugando con él o que esté teniendo alucinaciones.

—Te vi desde afuera —declara, sólo en caso de que _haya_ alguien en la casa, pero su voz no se oye tan confiada ni para él mismo.

Tal vez todo es señal de que necesita dormir más. Deja salir un largo y lento suspiro, pensando en su cena abandonada. Comerá y dormirá hasta una hora obscena del sábado. Parece un plan perfecto hasta que gira y se topa cara a cara con el mismo adolescente que le tendió las banditas tiempo atrás.

Se sobresalta, al no haber esperado a alguien de pie justo detrás de él, pero esa no es, obviamente, la intención del muchacho, que ni siquiera sonríe ante la expresión de Derek.

— ¿Enserio puedes verme? —pregunta sin aliento, como si fuera algo normal que las personas preguntan.

—Por supuesto que puedo —salta Derek, parándose más cerca mientras su ira fluye—. Y también podrán hacerlo los policías cuando los llame.

Mueve la mano con toda la intención de sujetar el brazo del muchacho y llevarlo escaleras abajo, pero no consigue agarrarlo bien del todo. Lo intenta de nuevo, rodeando con los dedos una muñeca delgada, pero es como si traspasara carne y huesos para terminar en el otro lado. Deja salir un pequeño ruido de confusión y mira al intruso, con la mano aún extendida entre ambos.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunta, buscando alguna especie de respuesta, pero el chico frente a él se encoge de hombros y sonríe con una mueca.

Derek frunce el ceño y hace el intento de sujetarle el hombro, sin embargo, pasa lo mismo y termina con un puño de aire y nada más. Intenta con la otra mano, incluso trata de girar los dedos en la camiseta desteñida que el chico está usando, pero se siente como si no estuviera ahí del todo. En un último esfuerzo, Derek da un paso al frente, estirando los brazos para rodearle la cintura con ellos, pero se descubre parpadeando cuando un gélido escalofrío le recorre la columna y el muchacho, súbitamente, se encuentra a sus espaldas, como si Derek lo hubiera atravesado, algo que tendría sentido sólo en caso de haberse vuelto completamente loco. Estornuda ruidosamente, la energía del acto tomándolo por sorpresa, y gira sobre los talones para descubrir al chico mirándolo expectativamente.

—No había encontrado a alguien que pudiera verme. ¿Eres alguna clase de psíquico? ¿Eres como Whoopi Goldberg de _Ghost_? ¿Todos los espíritus intentan hablarte?

Derek no tiene idea de lo que el chico está diciéndole. Todo suena como una mezcla de ruidos indescifrables.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —comienza, sintiéndose apabullado—. ¿Es una especie de broma? ¿Dónde está el proyector?

— ¿Proyector? Soy real, amigo. Todo huesos y carne, bueno, no _exactamente,_ pero entiendes mi punto —hay una larga pausa en la que Derek intenta desenmarañar sus pensamientos y el muchacho sólo lo observa como si fuera la vasija llena de oro al final de un arcoíris—. No puedo creer que puedas verme. ¡Esto es _genial_!

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunta Derek a toda velocidad, porque sabe que siempre debe empezar por el principio. Puede lidiar con el resto de ésta locura después. Probablemente terminará averiguando que es un paciente que escapó del manicomio más cercano. Porque esa suerte tiene.

—Stiles —responde el chico. Eso no suena como un nombre normal, pero es algo con lo que puede trabajar.

— ¿De qué hospital vienes, Stiles? ¿Del instituto del condado meridional? ¿San Michael?

— ¿Hospital? ¿Crees que soy una clase de chiflado?

Stiles suena bastante seguro de sí mismo, pero Derek ha conocido a buenos mentirosos a lo largo de su vida.

— ¿Tienes a algún cuidador a quien pueda llamar?

—No estoy loco, Derek.

Eso llama la atención de Derek.

— ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, Stiles?

—Está en tu correo. Derek Hale, número diecisiete de Westerly Drive, Beacon Hills, California, noventa y seis, cero, noventa y seis.

— ¿Qué tan seguido te has colado a la casa?

Derek no está seguro de por cuánto tiempo Stiles ha estado entrando y saliendo de su casa, pero es algo preocupante. Sus intentos de seguridad obviamente no son tan buenos como creyó al principio.

—No me cuelo. Vivo aquí. _Tú_ te mudaste a _mí_ casa. Un minuto estoy pensando en mis cosas y al siguiente llenaste el lugar de cajas.

— ¿Eres una especie de vagabundo? Tengo los papeles que prueban que este sitio me pertenece. Tengo todo el derecho de echarte.

Stiles levanta una ceja y sacude la cabeza, negando lentamente.

— ¿En verdad no lo entiendes, cierto?

Se para más cerca de Derek, quien se levanta en toda su altura para intimidarlo, aunque obviamente no funciona con Stiles, que mueve una mano y toca el brazo de Derek. Derek tira para alejar el miembro de los dedos gélidos rozándole la piel y Stiles luce fascinado.

— ¿Dolió?

—No, pero tienes las manos heladas —es todo lo que Derek puede decir.

—Eso es _tan_ cliché. No puedo creer que en verdad así se sientan los humanos al ser tocados por un fantasma.

Derek entorna los ojos.

— ¿Estás diciéndome que eres un fantasma?

El chico _definitivamente_ está loco.

—Así que _soy_ el primero que ves. Esto va a ser una experiencia de retroalimentación para ambos, porque ahora mismo estoy un poco oxidado. Tal vez puedas escribir un libro al respecto y publicarlo, porque hay cosas que la gente necesita saber. Como no caminar desnudo por una casa embrujada todo el tiempo.

Tiene la valentía de entornar los ojos al mirar a Derek, pero éste sólo se cruza de brazos y lo observa de vuelta.

—Es _mi_ casa. Si me has estado acosado, te reportaré.

— _¿Acosando?_ Quisieras. Yo estaba aquí primero.

Derek ya escuchó demasiado. Saca su teléfono del bolsillo con toda la intención de llamar a la policía, pero Stiles lo observa como si supiera exactamente lo que está pensando y antes de que Derek pueda marcar el nueve, uno, uno, levanta una mano y arranca el aparato del agarre de Derek. No lo sujeta correctamente: sus dedos parecen deslizarse a través del plástico, pero cuando Derek mira el aparato, la pantalla está oscura y no responde. Piensa por un momento que tal vez se apagó accidentalmente, pero cuando trata de encenderlo, no puede.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —pregunta Derek, sacando la batería para colocarla de vuelta a ver si eso funciona. No lo hace.

—Te dije que estaba algo oxidado. Aún estoy aprendiendo estas cosas.

Derek lo fulmina con la mirada cuando se da cuenta de que tendrá que comprar un teléfono nuevo. Le duele pensar en las tonterías en las que ha tenido que gastar dinero últimamente, lo que le recuerda otra cosa…

— ¿Eras tú?

— ¿Lo del teléfono? Sí. Lo siento, pero, como te dije, aún no puedo controlarlo.

—No, lo del teléfono no —dice Derek, exasperado—. Las bombillas. Eres el que las ha estado descomponiendo.

Stiles no lo mira a los ojos, lo que basta como una respuesta, pero, tras un momento, asiente.

—Lamento eso también. Sólo estaba intentando encenderlas y apagarlas. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que tuve que usar trucos fantasmales.

Derek no sabe qué responder. Ya tiene mucha información que analizar.

— ¿Estabas _intentando_ ser un imbécil? Porque lo lograste.

Stiles hace una mueca y lo señala con el dedo.

—Sólo estaba intentando que me notaras. No es mi culpa que me ignoraras durante semanas.

—No te estaba ignorando, estaba tratando que dejaras de meterte a mi casa.

—Pasé días siguiéndote y gritándote para que me hicieras caso, pero debes estar abierto a otras posibilidades para poder ver.

—Y por otras posibilidades te refieres a…

—Fantasmas. Como yo.

— ¿Cómo puedo verte ahora si no creo en fantasmas?

Stiles no parece convencido.

—Okay, finge que soy real y cuando la policía llegue y estés dialogando como un lunático, estaré aquí, riéndome. Ya veremos cómo resultan las cosas para ti.

Derek se toca la nariz, cansado, porque ya ha tenido suficiente del niño Yo-Lo-Sé-Todo.

— ¿Enserio tengo que lidiar contigo?

—Estamos tan unidos como pegados con pegamento industrial.

— ¿Y qué si me mudo? No puedes seguirme, ¿cierto?

Por alguna razón, Stiles parece preocupado, como si la idea de que Derek se marche le causara molestia. Lo que sería ridículo.

—No puedes culparme por querer marcharme —le dice Derek, pero Stiles le lanza una mirada acusadora que, Derek está seguro, no tiene derecho de andar repartiendo por ahí.

—Por supuesto que no, ¿quién querría estar en el mismo sitio que un solitario chico muerto? No es que extrañe las conversaciones reales y la interacción humana.

— ¿Estás escuchando lo que sale de tu boca? Disfruta tu fiesta de auto-desprecio solo.

Stiles flota sobre el suelo unos centímetros, lo que deja en claro que no está mintiendo sobre lo que es, pero Derek aún tiene problemas intentando procesar esa información.

—No serías el primero que se marcha —le informa Stiles, sonando más que sólo un poco amargado—. Una pareja vino a ver la casa antes que tú y ni siquiera terminaron el recorrido porque dijeron que había una presencia extraña en los alrededores.

—Qué listos —murmura Derek y Stiles sigue observándolo.

—Podría ser mucho peor —amenaza Stiles, como si a Derek le importara—. Podría ser un _poltergeist_.

— ¿Y la diferencia sería?

—Un _poltergeist_ te jodería mucho el día a día. Te seguiría, sin importar a dónde fueras.

—Gracias a Dios por los pequeños milagros.

Stiles vuelve a apoyarse en los pies, pero no luce menos molesto.

— ¿Eres tan desgraciado con todas las personas que conoces? No me sorprende que estés solo.

Es un golpe bajo y, aparentemente, Stiles se da cuenta en cuanto lo deja salir, porque maldice y se disculpa.

—Lo siento. Estoy seguro de que mis padres me patearían el trasero si pudieran oírme ahora mismo. Sólo estoy molesto por todo y muy cansado —se vuelve un poco transparente mientras lo dice, como si el esfuerzo de ser visible lo estuviera agotando.

— ¿Te duele hacer que te vea?

Stiles se encoge de hombros.

—Es como correr: hay una ligera molestia que se vuelve más grande mientras más lo haces.

Derek lo observa durante un largo rato sin decir nada, su mente dándole vueltas a esa información.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —pregunta eventualmente, mientras Stiles empieza a volverse más transparente—. ¿En verdad moriste en ésta casa?

Stiles se encoge de hombros, tirándose de la piel alrededor de las uñas.

—No lo sé. Sólo recuerdo haber aparecido aquí un día y, un tiempo después, te mudaste.

— ¿Recuerdas _algo_ de cuando estuviste vivo?

—No en realidad. Hay algunas fotos por ahí, creo, de mí y un hombre adulto que debió ser mi padre. No sabría por dónde empezar si intentara buscarlo.

— ¿Cómo sabes que tu nombre es «Stiles» si no puedes recordar nada más?

Stiles tira del cuello de su camiseta y sonríe de lado.

—Lo llevo escrito en la etiqueta con marcador negro, así que sé que soy Stiles y tengo el hábito de perder mis cosas.

— ¿Has tratado de buscar por la ciudad?

Stiles se ríe silenciosamente.

—No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he pasado intentando dejar ésta casa. Salgo por la puerta delantera y aparezco en la trasera. Saltó por la ventana y termino en la sala. Incluso intenté salir por las tuberías, pero esa vez volví por el retrete de abajo y no fue una experiencia agradable. Estoy destinado a permanecer aquí para siempre.

Derek ni siquiera puede imaginarse cómo debe ser. Se pone ansioso si no puede trabajar en algo por varios días, ya sea un auto o un crucigrama en el diario. Estar atrapado en el mismo lugar sin nada qué hacer durante la eternidad haría que cualquiera se volviera loco.

—No intentarás asustarme para que me vaya de la casa, ¿cierto?

— ¿Cómo en _Beetlejuice_? Nah, no me desagradas. Al menos te gustan los deportes, así que puedo ponerme al día con los que me gustan en el televisor.

— ¿Siempre estás cerca?

Stiles hace un gesto vago.

—La mayor parte del tiempo, pero no creo que puedas verme todas las veces.

Eso vuelve a encender el temperamento de Derek al recordar lo que Stiles le dijo sobre caminar por ahí desnudo en una casa embrujada y todas las veces que se ha masturbado ruidosamente en la regadera sólo por poder hacerlo. Stiles no parece reparar en eso y sólo sigue sonriendo.

— ¿Podemos hacer esa una regla de coexistencia? ¿Ser visible cuando estés alrededor? No quiero que me espíes.

Stiles levanta una ceja y sonríe.

—No todo tiene qué ver contigo. Casi siempre me quedo en la habitación de huéspedes. Creo que era mi habitación porque se siente casi familiar. Pero intentaré ser visible cuando estés en la casa para salvaguardar tus sensibilidades, Lady Marian.

Derek lo mira con recelo, pero a Stiles no parece importarle: sólo sigue hablando, como si fuera su única habilidad.

— ¿Es extraño, cierto? —Pregunta, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. Digo, siento que deberíamos protagonizar una especie de programa. Un fantasma viviendo con el hombre más huraño del planeta. Seguro hay una audiencia para eso.

Derek en verdad espera no tener que lidiar mucho con Stiles, porque va a volverse parcialmente loco. Si Stiles no mete la nariz en sus asuntos, será tolerable. _Debería._ Stiles se masajea la frente y suspira.

—Necesito beber algo.

Como sea, su vida podría ser peor, razona consigo mismo: podría venir con el ruido de fondo de risas gravadas.

* * *

De hecho, no vuelve a ver a Stiles en un par de días y no puede decidir si es algo bueno o algo descaradamente escalofriante, por el hecho de que sabe que Stiles anda por ahí, en alguna parte, silenciosamente rondando las sombras.

Casi escupe la cerveza sobre su pecho cuando Stiles aparece en la habitación una noche, atravesando un muro. Intenta no dejarlo ver lo perturbado que está, así que sólo lo mira para hacerle notar lo mucho que lo ofende su presencia.

— ¿Qué con esa cara, señor Huraño?

—Creo que deberías tocar antes de sólo aparecer en un sitio.

—No estabas haciendo algo importante. Confía en mí: sabría si así fuera.

Eso es, definitivamente, una indirecta y Derek lo fulmina con la mirada. _No_ le atraen los niños de dieciséis años. Prefiere mantenerse lo más lejos posible de la prisión.

—Es una señal de buena educación llamar a la puerta antes de presentarse en la casa de alguien más sin invitación.

— _Tú_ viniste a _mí_ casa, ¿o acaso ya lo olvidaste?

— ¿ _Tú_ olvidaste que soy _yo_ quien sigue vivo?

—Eso es un prejuicio —responde Stiles con total seriedad y Derek ni siquiera se digna a responder.

Bebe un largo sorbo de cerveza y regresa su atención al televisor. Stiles deambula por los alrededores hasta que comienza el siguiente corto comercial, luciendo como si no supiera que hacer ahora que perturbó la paz de Derek, lo que sólo molesta más a éste.

— ¿Hay alguna razón por la que estés al acecho? —ladra y Stiles desaparece antes de reaparecer a su lado en el sofá. Salta un poco, sorprendido, y le dedica una mirada que, espera, lo mande al inframundo, donde debería estar, de una buena vez.

—Ops, olvidé tocar.

Derek refunfuña por lo bajo y se mueve un poco para alejarse. No es que no pueda tolerar la presencia de Stiles, es que hace que la temperatura de la habitación baje demasiado.

—Estoy aburrido —murmura Stiles, lo que es lo último que Derek quiere oír saliendo de su boca. Significa que obviamente quiere que Derek lo entretenga. Suspira y se pregunta si subir el volumen del televisor hará que se vaya.

—Me acabo de mudar: ¿qué hacías antes de que yo llegara? —Stiles se encoge de hombros, pero no responde—. ¿Qué haces durante el día cuando estoy afuera?

—La verdad es que no siento el paso del tiempo, así que las horas se me van muy rápido. Veo mucho a la gente. Tu vecina es súper rara, a propósito —Derek se siente feliz de no ser el único que piensa eso—. Es como la abuelita de Caperucita Roja, porque estoy seguro de que hay algo malo con ella. Probablemente ya vivía aquí cuando yo también y ese debe ser el motivo por el que me desagrada. Apuesto a que me pellizcaba las mejillas y me decía que luciría mejor si me dejaba crecer el pelo o algo por el estilo.

Derek casi sonríe ante la idea de Stiles recibiendo una cucharada de su propia medicina. Se propone ser más amable con ella si es que sabe el secreto de cómo molestar a Stiles.

—Bueno, ¿en dónde has estado los últimos días? Creí que en verdad te proponías espantarme.

Stiles parece confundido.

—Te enteraste de mi existencia anoche.

Derek frunce el ceño.

—Eso pasó hace una semana, Stiles.

—Oh —deja salir, suave y silencioso, y da la impresión de estar algo nervioso—. Supongo que _en verdad_ no siento el paso del tiempo. Creí que no era tan malo en eso.

—Tal vez has sido un fantasma mucho tiempo —dice Derek, con la intención de burlarse, pero sale más como una afirmación—. ¿Al menos recuerdas cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Stiles sacude la cabeza lentamente.

—Quién sabe. Un año o dos, creo. Debería intentar recordar las fechas —Derek no tiene idea de cómo responder a eso, así que no lo hace—. Tal vez mejoraré ahora que estás aquí.

Derek hace un ruido sin sentido porque sabe que eso es mejor que brindar falsa esperanza a la gente.

* * *

Derek no tiene idea de porqué lo hace, tal vez por lástima, quizá para probarse a sí mismo que no es un total imbécil, pero compra un calendario grande con imágenes de perritos para cada página del mes y lo coloca en la cocina a plena vista. Cada noche, cuando va por un vaso con agua para llevarlo arriba, cruza el día con un marcador azul e ignora la manera en la que Stiles se mueve alrededor para mirar, como si quisiera asegurarse de que todos sus días sean contados a la perfección.

Stiles nunca le da las gracias, pero Derek se considera afortunado porque nunca ha sido bueno en esa clase de cosas.

—

Stiles adopta el desagradable hábito de pararse detrás de Derek, ya sea mientras éste desayuna y hace un esfuerzo por ignorar la frialdad que se desliza por su nuca o cuando está recostado frente al televisor, con los pies en la mesita de centro, pudiendo ver el reflejo de Stiles en la pantalla cada vez que ésta se oscurece. Imagina que Stiles lo hace a propósito, sólo porque puede; porque en secreto quiere que se vaya, pero sólo luce ofendido cuando Derek por fin se lo menciona.

— ¡Deja de rondar, Stiles! —gruñe, girando para mirarlo—. Siéntate donde pueda verte o ve a hacer algo productivo que no involucre volverme loco.

Stiles parpadea y hace una mueca.

—No estoy _rondando_ —contesta, haciendo una pobre imitación de la voz de Derek, pero se ruboriza como si lo hubieran pillado—. Sólo estoy parado aquí.

— ¿Puedes pararte en otro lado? ¿Uno que no esté aquí?

Stiles flota a través de la butaca junto a Derek y cruza las piernas en posición de loto, dando la impresión de estar sentado realmente.

—Me canso mucho cuando estoy lejos —admite con la mirada fija en el televisor—. Tú produces una vibra —mueve la mano como si con eso lograra ejemplificarlo mejor, pero Derek sólo lo mira.

— ¿Vibra?

—Sí: cuando estás molesto, puedo sentirlo, también cuando estás cansado, entonces, lo único que quiero es dormir. Creo que robo algo de tu esencia por accidente.

No es que Derek haya estado investigando a los fantasmas o algo por el estilo, pero recuerda haber leído algo sobre espíritus alimentándose de la energía de los vivos. No puede creer que sea verdad. Significa que deberá tener más cuidado cuando sienta y piense cosas, aunque sospecha que ya es demasiado tarde para eso.

—Mientras más cerca estoy de ti, más fuerte se vuelve. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero detesto cuando te vas al trabajo. Es como si toda la casa muriera y me desvanezco hasta que regresas. Tal vez por eso nadie notó que estaba aquí hasta ahora: creo que cuando te mudaste, le diste energía a mi poder fantasmagórico, que salpicó en todas partes. Eso sonó más sucio de lo que planeé —Derek contiene una sonrisa, pero sabe que Stiles está al tanto de ella, porque luce ofendido—. ¡Hey! Eso me choca. Sé que no es mucho, pero tengo cierto atractivo.

— ¿Para aquellos que también están muertos y son menores de edad?

—Dije « _sé que no es mucho_ », ¿no?

—Por cierto, ¿qué edad tienes? ¿Dieciséis?

—No tengo idea: eso no está escrito en ninguna parte —hace una mueca, como si no quisiera seguir hablando de su Yo vivo y a Derek le parece perfecto.

—Entonces, ¿qué más puedes hacer como fantasma? —pregunta a toda velocidad y Stiles hace una mueca pensativa.

—Puedo hacer sonar las escaleras, azotar puertas y flotar a través de cosas. Es algo muy básico, pero creo que contigo cerca puedo lograr más cosas —abre mucho los ojos en un momento y Derek cree que acaba de tener alguna especie de revelación—: deberías invitar a los _Ghost Hunters._ Podría darles un buen susto.

Derek no sabe por qué esperó mejores ideas provenientes de un fantasma adolescente.

* * *

Aparentemente, la transferencia de energía funciona para ambos, aunque parece más dañina para él que para Stiles. No se percata de esto hasta que tiene una pelea con Stiles llena de gritos a todo volumen acerca de que Stiles debería caminar por los alrededores como un humano normal y no flotar a través de las paredes, lo que le parece una petición razonable. No le está pidiendo la luna. Derek detesta esto más que cualquier otra cosa porque, aún tras semanas de soportarlo, es algo que sigue sobresaltándolo. Están llegando al punto donde Derek comienza a sospechar que Stiles lo hace a propósito, sólo para irritarlo, pero Stiles responde que lo ha hecho durante meses, antes de que Derek se mudara, y que tendrá que aprender a vivir con ello o irse. Se cruza de brazos y sólo lo mira con coraje antes de que su expresión cambie en un parpadeo:

—Oh, Dios mío —dice, pareciendo suavizarse en los bordes hasta que el sabor metálico de su ira desaparece de la habitación—. No fue mi intención.

Derek no tiene idea de qué está diciendo hasta que siente el goteo sobre su labio superior. Lo limpia con los dedos y, cuando los mira, los descubre mojados de sangre. Parpadea antes de mirar a Stiles, sintiéndose aturdido.

—Ve por un pañuelo —ordena Stiles, acercándose para obligarlo a dar un paso atrás.

Se arranca a sí mismo de sus pensamientos con una ligera sacudida de la cabeza antes de caminar hacia el cuarto de baño. Apenas llega antes de que la nariz comience a sangrarle con ganas. Se inclina sobre el lavabo, dejando que las gotas salpiquen de oscuridad la porcelana blanca, y siente a Stiles a sus espaldas, mirando por encima de su hombro: puede sentir la preocupación emanando de él. Lo ignora y alcanza el trapo limpio sobre un mueble para usarlo para contener la sangre, moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás, intentando que pare. Hace una mueca ante el sabor de la sangre resbalando por su garganta y se pincha la nariz con los dedos mientras espera que se detenga por completo.

Hay culpa reflejada en la cara de Stiles y, aún cuando él entiende que fue una equivocación sin malas intenciones detrás —ninguno sabía que Stiles podía provocar eso—, deja que se cocine en la emoción un rato más. Derek espera que no pase de nuevo en el futuro próximo, así que quiere asegurarse de que aprenda la lección ahora.

—Lo lamento tanto, Derek —se disculpa Stiles, moviendo las manos sin descanso frente a él—. En serio no tenía idea de que eso podía pasar.

Derek hace un ruido vago porque no puede hacer nada más y se sienta en la tapa cerrada del retrete. Hay sangre en sus manos y está seguro de que también tiene una larga marca en el frente de la camiseta, pero al menos agradece que Stiles no le derritiera el cerebro o algo por el estilo.

—Y Laura dice que _yo_ necesito clases para el control de la ira.

La risa que Stiles deja salir es más un hipido aliviado y Derek lo ve deslizarse para sentarse en el suelo, con las piernas extendidas hacia adelante.

—Enserio tenemos que publicar un libro —murmura por lo bajo.

* * *

El momento más silencioso de la casa es durante la mañana. En algunos casos, Stiles duerme como un adolescente normal o encuentra algo más en qué ocupar su tiempo antes de comenzar a revolotear por los alrededores y molestar a Derek por el resto del día. Cuando no tiene que ir al trabajo, Derek usualmente se despierta tarde, aunque para él sigue siendo algo temprano, y pasa una buena media hora tendido, intentando convencerse de que salir de la cama será una buena idea.

En perezosas mañanas de sábado, como la que está experimentando en ese preciso momento, hunde la cara en las almohadas, estira las piernas y desliza una mano tibia por debajo del elástico de su ropa interior. Deja que su mente viaje de un cuerpo sin rostro a otro, manteniendo el agarre del puño firme y su respiración tranquila. Es lento y rítmico y se relaja sobre el colchón mientras separa las piernas para tener más espacio. No hay prisa en sus movimientos, sólo un compás disoluto que hace fluir el placer en su interior hasta que las sábanas se le enredan en las rodillas y tiene que apoyarse en los talones para embestir contra su mano.

Es justo el descanso que había estado esperando y no puede evitar respirar con exhalaciones cortas y cálidas. Está tan cerca de venirse que sus nudillos están mojados con líquido seminal, pero entonces oye un golpe en el piso inferior y una exclamación amortiguada que suena mucho como Stiles. No tiene el aliento suficiente para decirle que no aparezca, pero ya es demasiado tarde y Stiles flota a través del piso, con los brazos cruzados como si algo lo estuviera molestando.

—Hombre, puedo sentir todo incluso allá abajo. Cualquier cosa que estés haciendo, se siente fantástica, pero es muy molest… —Stiles deja de hablar en el preciso momento en que se da cuenta de lo que Derek está haciendo.

Deja salir un murmullo agudo, como si la vida no lo hubiera preparado lo suficiente para éste momento, se pone de un brillante color rojo y se desvanece con un ligero _pop._

El orgasmo se esfuma, al igual que su erección, aún cuando intenta reanimarla con ligeros tirones. La única cosa de la que está seguro es que Stiles no lo molestará en lo que queda del día, pero no es una satisfacción que baste para revivir la excitación. Seguro es por la sensación de humillación proveniente de Stiles que puede sentir, bloqueando sus sentidos, y se asegura de enviar una cantidad de palabras selectas en su dirección antes de levantarse de lo que queda de las sábanas sobre la cama para meterse bajo la regadera y terminar de una vez con su semi-erección usando agua fría.

A veces, detesta estar vivo.

* * *

—Entonces, ésta es tú nueva casa, ¿uh? —Pregunta Laura, desenredando la bufanda de su cuello para dejarla en la barandilla junto a su abrigo salpicado de nieve—. No está mal.

Desde su posición, Derek puede ver a Stiles rondando cerca de la puerta de la cocina, luciendo inseguro, pero a Derek le preocupa más que Laura pueda verlo también. Si sólo él lo ve, puede alegar demencia y pasar el resto de sus días en castigador silencio mientras Stiles le habla sin descanso, matándolo lentamente. A sabiendas de la suerte que tiene, su fantasma seguramente terminará asustando en la misma casa, impidiéndole escapar de él incluso en la vida después de la muerte.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —dice Derek, desanimado, haciendo que Laura haga una cara.

—Vamos, muéstramela —la lleva al piso superior primero, sólo para evadir el hábito de acechar que Stiles ha adquirido, y ella asiente con la cabeza al ver el tamaño de su habitación—. Incluso tienes un jardín —comenta ella, asomándose por la ventana, haciendo que él se encoja de hombros. La jardinería no es lo suyo. Ni siquiera tiene una podadora, así que tendrá que pedírsela prestada a algún vecino o contratar a alguien que lidié con el problema cuando se haga muy grande—. Deberías poner un estanque; conseguir algunos peces. Ya sabes, ¿de esos grandotes Koi? Vivirán más que tú, pero se verán asombrosos ahí.

—Eres libre de hacerlo si tanto te interesa.

Sólo lo dice porque sabe que ella no lo hará, pero la cara que le muestra dice que lo está considerando seriamente. La lleva al cuarto de baño antes de que pueda tener más ideas y ella lo toquetea todo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que todo esté bien para él.

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que invitaste a alguien?

Derek la obliga a salir de la habitación y recorrer el pasillo hacia la habitación de huéspedes, porque esa no es una conversación que quiera tener con su hermana.

—Hay suficientes personas en mi vida ahora —contesta Derek, más para satisfacer a Stiles, que flota a través del suelo y ronda en las esquinas de la habitación, sin dejar de mirar a Laura. Es extremadamente desconcertante y quiere hacer un comentario al respecto, pero sabe que terminará pareciendo un loco. En vez de eso, se para cerca de él y se inclina lo más casual que puede hacia la pared, asegurándose de atravesar con el puño la cabeza de Stiles. Stiles parpadea y se hace a un lado mientras Derek tiembla ante su frialdad.

— ¿Cómo puede ser tu hermana? —Pregunta Stiles, por fin dejando de mirarla—. Es agradable y no parece vivir bajo una nube de tormenta. ¿Te adoptaron?

No puede responderle, pero eso no evita que lo fulmine con la mirada. Stiles al menos tiene la prudencia de callarse y deslizarse de nuevo a través del suelo justo antes de que Laura lo mire y sonría.

—Esto es un robo, Derek. Dime la verdad, ¿alguien _murió_ aquí? Sin ofender, pero no hay forma de que pudieras pagar esto de otra manera.

Derek decide hacerse el tonto. Sólo se encoge de hombros y sacude la cabeza.

—Ni idea. Sólo querían deshacerse de la casa.

—No tienes idea de lo bien que te fue —dice, saliendo de la habitación, caminando hacia las escaleras.

—No tienes idea —repite por lo bajo—. Es un infierno en vida.

— ¡Escuché eso! —Stiles grita desde el piso inferior, pero si Laura nota algo, no lo dice. La escucha bajar las escaleras y espera a que ella siga haciendo preguntas sobre la casa antes de seguirla. Stiles flota, visible a medias, tras el televisor, viéndose como si Derek le hubiera disparado y colocado su cabeza en la pared más que otra cosa. Le da a Derek unos minutos de consideración, pero entonces Laura camina hacia la cocina y tiene que ignorarlo de nuevo.

— ¿Eso en verdad es una estufa de gas? No sabía que aún las hacían. Deberías deshacerte de ella y comprar una eléctrica. Es más seguro.

Derek se apoya en el marco de la puerta y ser encoge de hombros.

—Hace lo que tiene que hacer: calentar comida.

—También quemará la casa cuando menos lo esperes.

—No voy a remplazarla, Laura. A menos que te sientas generosa respecto a tu obsequio de felicitaciones por la nueva casa. Te tomó mucho tiempo venir aquí y visitarme.

Laura se para cerca de él y le da un golpe en el brazo.

—Estoy feliz por ti —le dice, sonriendo suavemente, y Derek sabe que le ha tomado más tiempo del normal poner su vida en el camino correcto y asentarse, pero al menos ha adquirido un montón de experiencia—. Como sea, por más feliz que esté, nunca usarás esa estufa en mi presencia, así que más te vale conocer un buen sitio de comida rápida.

Derek ama a su hermana, enserio que sí, pero a veces quiere expulsarla por completo de su vida.

—Tú pagas —masculla, pero ella se ríe y lo empuja hacia la puerta delantera.

—Tú manejas —exclama ella y él la ve ponerse la bufanda antes de salir y desaparecer en el exterior.

La sigue, refunfuñando, poniéndose el abrigo y agarrando las llaves del auto. Está por sujetar la manija de la puerta cuando Stiles aparece a su lado, mirando por la ventana.

—Tu hermana es sexy —dice casualmente y Derek voltea para mirarlo.

—Agradece que no te exorcice en éste preciso momento.

Stiles alza las manos en señal de rendición, pero Derek lo escucha reír mientras se desvanece por completo. Derek odia cuando hace eso. Azota la puerta al salir, sólo para probar un punto.

* * *

—Deberías averiguar quién soy —le dice Stiles una noche durante una pausa comercial mientras Derek está recostado en el sofá—. ¿Qué tal si soy una persona muy importante que estará atrapada aquí hasta que alguien me rescate?

Derek se ríe por lo bajo.

—Si fueras alguien importante, ya habría oído de ti.

Stiles no le contesta y, cuando Derek lo mira, no hay dolor en su mirada, pero es algo muy parecido.

— ¿Y si tenía familia? Obviamente estoy atrapado aquí por alguna razón, ¿no? Soy un fantasma con asuntos pendientes.

—Tal vez no te quisieron ni en el cielo ni en el infierno.

—No creo en esas cosas.

— ¿Crees en fantasmas? —le pregunta Derek con sarcasmo y Stiles flota para sentarse a su lado. Es en ese momento que Derek decide que necesita otra bebida. Se pone de pie, lejos de su cómodo y cálido asiento, sólo para estar lejos de Stiles, quien lo sigue fuera de la habitación, algo que debió haber previsto.

Con la cabeza en el refrigerador, Derek toma un profundo y tranquilizador respiro y se dice a sí mismo que puede con esto. Desafortunadamente, Stiles sigue merodeando a sus espaldas cuando da media vuelta, sujetando una perspirada lata de _Coca-Cola._ Camina a su alrededor testarudamente y vuelve a la sala de estar, donde el partido comenzó de nuevo.

— ¿Por qué no quieres ayudarme a alcanzar la paz? Tal vez puedes ayudarme con lo que tengo que hacer. Eso te convertiría en una mejor persona, ¿no?

— ¿Sabes qué? —Empieza Derek, girando tan rápido que Stiles casi camina a través de él—. Cuando firmé los papeles de la casa, no recuerdo que hubiera una cláusula diciendo que tendría que lidiar con un chico muerto y sin sentido del espacio personal.

—Yo no pedí que te mudaras aquí y, ciertamente, no pedí estar atrapado así —hace un gesto para señalarse a sí mismo y Derek se cruza de brazos, negándose a sentir pena por él.

—No tengo motivos para ayudarte, Stiles. Averigua cómo salir de esto tú mismo.

Stiles entorna los ojos y se yergue en toda su altura, sumando algunos centímetros flotados.

—No me obligues a hacerte una jugada a la Patrick Swayze. Sé toda la letra de _Henry Octavo._ ¿Qué tanto te gusta dormir? Porque puedo cambiarlo, amigo.

— ¿Qué se supone que haga, Stiles? ¿Buscar tu apodo en _Google_? No tenemos idea de quién eres y, no, no voy a contratar a un investigador privado.

Stiles hace una cara, intentando aparentar que esa no sería su siguiente petición, y Derek se siente un poco satisfecho consigo mismo. Raramente le divierte molestar niños, pero dejará que Stiles sea la excepción.

—Bueno, obviamente morí aquí, así que sólo busca periódicos viejos y ve qué dicen sobre eso.

—Stiles, no firmé nada que me obligue a hacerlo.

— ¡Yo tampoco! Si pudiera, lo haría por mi cuenta en vez de depender de tu trasero gruñón, pero, ¿sabes qué? Me es un poco difícil ya que estoy, no sé cómo explicarlo, _¡muerto!_ —Hace aspavientos con los brazos, sus manos desapareciendo a través de las paredes un par de veces, y mira a Derek con rencor—. Sólo te tomará dos segundos. _Google_ lo hará todo por ti.

Derek abre la lata de soda y toma un largo trago.

—Déjame saber cuándo seas capaz de mover cosas —dice—. Una vez que lo consigas, todo será más fácil.

Stiles parece temblar con ira, el aire crujiendo ligeramente, justo antes de desaparecer de su vista. Pasan unos segundos antes de que Derek se dé cuenta, pero luego es como una ola arrastrándolo. Tiene el tiempo suficiente para correr a la cocina, colocar la bebida en la encimera e inclinarse sobre el lavabo para vomitar. Abre el grifo con mano temblorosa y vuelve a escupir, preguntándose qué le hizo Stiles esta vez. Vomita hasta estar seguro de que no hay nada más en su estómago y se lava la boca con agua tibia.

Le duele la garganta y la cabeza le palpita, pero salpica el lavabo con un spray de cloro y lo deja asentarse antes de lavarlo y dejar que se vaya por el drenaje. Se queda con la sensación de estar agotado y, por un momento, se pregunta a dónde fue Stiles, si siente al menos una pizca de remordimiento por lo que le puede hacer a Derek. Al final, Derek se arrastra de vuelta a la sala de estar y se hace un ovillo en el sofá, apenas siendo capaz de concentrarse en el partido, que aún durará dos entradas más. Se queda dormido momentos después de que el bateador de los Mets saque una bola del parque.

* * *

Cuando despierta por la mañana, sigue en el sofá, con la televisión encendida, reproduciendo programas silenciosamente. Se siente terrible; peor que cuando se fue a dormir. Rueda sobre el costado, poniéndose lentamente de pie con una mano sobre la sien, donde percibe una sensación como si su cerebro estuviera intentando escapar por ahí. Nunca antes agradeció tanto tener el día libre. De acuerdo, eso no es del todo cierto. Está seguro de que hubo un par de veces en la universidad que se sintió de la misma manera.

Se tambalea en su camino hacia la cocina, con todas las intenciones del mundo de tomarse un _alka-seltzer_ de los que tiene en la parte trasera de la alacena para calmarse el estómago revuelto. Es sólo que Stiles está sentado a la mesa —o tal vez _en_ la mesa, no puede decirlo realmente por el ángulo en que se encuentra— luciendo tan mal como Derek se siente. Levanta la cabeza de la mano donde la tiende apoyada y parece darse cuenta de inmediato de lo mal que están las cosas.

—Lo siento mucho —balbucea y Derek levanta la mano para pedirle que baje el volumen. Su cabeza está a dos segundos de estallar. Preferiría que la voz de Stiles no fuera la última cosa que tuviera que oír.

Esculca los alrededores por silenciosos minutos antes de rendirse y poner la tetera a hervir. El único té que tiene para beber es un raro tipo de hierbas que Laura bebe, pero se imagina que servirá mientras espera a que el agua esté lista. Con la taza lista en la mano, gira y sale de la habitación, tomando su teléfono del sofá y subiendo las escaleras hacia su reconfortante habitación.

Se cambia la ropa por algo que no esté cubierto de sudor frío y se esconde bajo el cobertor, descansando los ojos mientras el té se enfría lo suficiente para poder beberlo. Sólo tiene un par de minutos de tranquilo silencio antes de que Stiles aparezca, viéndose perdido y desamparado, como si hubiera arrollado accidentalmente al gato de alguien. Flota en la esquina de la habitación sin decir nada, lo que es igual de malo que las veces en que nunca se calla.

Derek termina con lo que queda del té con un largo sorbo y finalmente baja la taza para ver a Stiles.

—No puedes seguir haciendo esto cada vez que pierdes el control de tu temperamento.

Stiles juguetea con el dobladillo de su camiseta y abre la boca como si estuviera a punto de hablar, pero la cierra con un chasquido y, en vez de eso, flota para pararse junto a la cama. Mira a Derek con la disculpa plantada en la cara y Derek adivina lo que va a decir:

—Lo siento. No fue mi intención enfermarte. Ni siquiera sé cómo lo hago, lo que es peor porque no tengo idea de cómo _no_ enfermarte. Estar muerto no viene con un instructivo, no importa lo que diga _Beetlejuice._

Se deja caer en la cama y Derek puede sentir su frialdad aún en la distancia. Lo ayuda a enfriar su piel afiebrada y le ofrece una ligera recompensa.

— ¿Cómo se siente? —pregunta Stiles tras una larga pausa y Derek se acomoda contra las almohadas, comenzando a quedarse dormido otra vez.

—Como la peor resaca del mundo.

Stiles se mastica el labio inferior, luciendo pensativo.

— ¿Me dejas tratar algo?

Derek lo observa con recelo, pero se imagina que Stiles no puede hacer algo que lo haga sentir peor de lo que ya se siente. Se encoge de hombros y hace un gesto vago de _haz lo que quieras_ con las manos.

Stiles no se mueve, sólo cierra los ojos y frunce el ceño con obvia concentración. El silencio se ensancha hasta que, finalmente, Derek comienza a sentirlo. No es mucho, sólo una sensación cálida en el estómago que al principio confunde con el té que acaba de beber. Lentamente, comienza a sentirla en todo el cuerpo, relajándolo y aliviando la sensación de nausea que siente. Deja salir un ruidito de alivio y gira el rostro hacia la parte fría de la almohada, preguntándose si es Stiles o sólo su cuerpo reparándose a sí mismo.

Algo frío le acaricia la frente, aminorando el palpitar de en su cerebro, y supone que debe ser la mano de Stiles, pero no puede darle importancia porque está a dos segundos de volver a dormirse y se siente lo suficientemente cansado para hacerlo el resto de la tarde.

Tira de las mantas para cubrirse por encima de los hombros y cae rendido.

* * *

— ¿Estás hablando solo? —Pregunta Derek, entrando a la cocina, donde Stiles está teniendo un argumento consigo mismo cerca del mostrador más lejano.

— ¡Estaba hasta que me interrumpiste!

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— ¿Por qué preguntas? —Derek hace un gesto hacia el charco de agua bajo los pies de Stiles y se cruza de brazos—. La buena noticia es que puedo abrir el grifo —responde Stiles con una sonrisa antes de que ésta se desvanezca ante la mirada de Derek—. La mala es que no puedo cerrarlo.

Derek hace un ruido de fastidio y los rodea a él y el piso mojado para, fácilmente, detener el agua fluyendo del lavabo inundado.

—La próxima vez, practica con algo que no cause tantos problemas, como arrojar almohadas al sofá. O puedes intentar justo ahora con la fregona.

—Me di cuenta de que me es más fácil tocar cosas que me pertenecieron —explica Stiles, saltando a la encimera y mirando mientras Derek arranca un montón de toallas de cocina para secar el desastre con ellas. No es mucha agua y sólo le toma dos intentos terminar con ella, pero aún así es un dolor en el culo. Y dicho dolor sigue hablando—. Mira, ésta taza es tuya y mi mano la atraviesa, ¿cierto? Pero ésta vieja fotografía que encontré, que obviamente fue abandonada en la casa, la puedo sujetar perfectamente —Stiles prueba su teoría antes de que la fotografía se deslice al suelo, atravesando su mano—. Me canso muy rápido, lamentablemente.

Derek tira las toallas a la basura antes de agacharse y levantar la fotografía. Está muy gastada, como si alguien hubiera pasado mucho tiempo sujetándola: hay un nombre escrito en la parte trasera junto a la palabra _mamá,_ en letras infantiles. Cuando la voltea, se encuentra con un Stiles más joven sonriéndole, rodeando con un brazo la cintura de una mujer de mediana edad, de cabello cortado con estilo y una sonrisa ladeada que resulta adorable.

— ¿Ese es tu verdadero nombre? —pregunta Derek, sujetando la fotografía para mostrárselo a Stiles, pero éste sólo se encoge de hombros.

—Supongo. No reconozco a la mujer. ¿Enserio es mi mamá?

No hay duda en la mente de Derek. Tiene los ojos de Stiles y la misma apariencia afilada y brillante.

— Eso parece. ¿Quieres conservarla?

Stiles levanta una mano y hace una mueca.

—No puedo guardarla en mi bolsillo, ¿cierto? Guárdala en un sitio seguro por mí.

Derek la apoya cerca de la tetera antes de darse cuenta de que es un poco extraño y la guarda en su bolsillo en vez de eso. Si Laura la viera, le haría preguntas sin descanso, está seguro. Ningún hombre adulto necesita fotografías de niños pequeños rondando por su casa. La pondrá arriba después, en lo que obviamente era la habitación de Stiles.

— ¿Cómo crees que sea? —pregunta Stiles súbitamente, haciendo a Derek parpadear—. ¿Crees que me extraña?

—Es tú _madre_ —señala Derek—. Por supuesto que te extraña. Aunque estoy seguro de que también disfruta de la comodidad y el silencio en éste preciso momento.

Stiles levanta la mano como si fuera a empujarlo, pero su brazo sólo atraviesa el hombro de Derek. Derek contiene un escalofrío ante la frialdad del contacto, pero Stiles se ríe a sabiendas de cómo lo afecta.

—Tal vez no sea capaz de golpearte, pero aún puedo convertir tu vida en un infierno —mueve los dedos un poco, obligando a Derek a alejarse del roce, lo que le granjea otra sonrisa de Stiles—. ¿Cuándo conoceré a _tú_ madre?

—No lo harás —dice Derek, dando media vuelta para salir de la habitación, volviendo a la comodidad del sillón, donde tiene un juego viejo pausado en el televisor.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Estaré atrapado aquí para siempre. Lo menos que puedes hacer por mí es presentarme gente.

Derek no aparta la mirada de la pantalla.

—Murió cuando tenía dieciséis.

Stiles guarda silencio por un momento, pero Derek no necesita revisar si sigue ahí; puede sentir el vello de sus brazos erizándose conforme Stiles se acerca.

—Lo siento, Derek, no tenía idea.

—Ya sé. Así que puedes callarte.

Hay un sonido suave, como si Stiles en verdad se hubiera sentado en el sofá junto a él.

—Tienes a Laura, ¿no? Y a mí.

Derek gira el rostro para mirarlo con una ceja enarcada.

—No eres un premio de consolación, Stiles.

—Pero tiene que contar como algo. Aún si me odias, me tienes contigo.

Derek sube el volumen del televisor, esperando que Stiles entienda la indirecta, lo que obviamente hace porque por fin se calla.

Tras cinco minutos de silencio de parte de Stiles, Derek comienza a sentirse ansioso, como si algo no estuviera del todo bien, lo que dice mucho del tipo de persona en la que Stiles lo ha convertido. Se pregunta si es alguna clase de Síndrome de Estocolmo. Mira, sólo para asegurarse, pero encuentra a Stiles jugando con el dobladillo de su camisa y luciendo miserable. Derek se toca, avergonzado, el cuello, ya que no es un maestro en eso de lidiar con ansiedad adolescente, pero le resulta fácil decir:

—No te odio, Stiles —con una voz que no suena tan segura como le hubiera gustado—. No todo de ti, al menos. Sólo algunas cosas —Stiles lo mira con algo muy parecido a la esperanza y Derek sabe que es muy malo con las emociones, pero Stiles lo complementa con las suyas. Abre la boca como para decir algo, pero Derek levanta una mano para detenerlo antes de señalar sus labios—. Esto es una de las partes que odio.

Es algo sencillo y directo que hace a Stiles reír, porque obviamente suena como una broma para cualquiera que no viva dentro de la cabeza de Derek. Tendrá lo que pueda, de todas maneras, y al menos Stiles no interrumpe el resto del partido, lo que Derek cuenta como ganancia.

* * *

Derek por poco no se percata del cambio al cruzar la puerta principal al llegar del trabajo. Hace una pausa a la mitad de colgar su chaqueta en la percha, sintiendo algo diferente en la habitación, pero viéndose incapaz de decir qué es precisamente.

— ¿Stiles? —llama, preguntándose si el chico está haciendo algo que puede sentir, pero no le responde.

Da un precavido paso hacia la sala de estar y es en ese momento que algo se mueve por la comisura de su ojo y por poco estrella el puño contra la cara de Stiles. Al menos, _cree_ que es la cara de Stiles.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunta, intentando mantener su corazón acelerado dentro del pecho.

—He estado practicando con tus cosas —explica Stiles, lo que es, obviamente cierto, pero no esperaba que usara sus sábanas. Una de las cuales Stiles está usando como si fuera un fantasma de _Scooby Doo._ Supone que al menos debería estar feliz de que Stiles no le cortara agujeros para los ojos.

—Qué gracioso —dice Derek con sarcasmo, odiando la forma en que Stiles se ríe y lo sigue hasta la cocina, como si no le creyera.

—Me tomó toda la tarde poder hacerlo. También asusté a unos niños más temprano y creí que te enorgullecerías.

Derek cierra la puerta del refrigerador tras agarrar la leche y gira para verlo.

— ¿Qué hiciste? —tira de la sábana, la hace bola y la arroja sobre la mesa. Stiles luce un poco irritado, pero sonríe y se encoge de hombros de todas formas.

—Había un montón caminando a sus casas después de la escuela, así que me paré frente a la ventana de arriba usando eso y, cuando miraron, me la quité y se fueron corriendo y gritando. Posiblemente fue el mejor momento de mi vida, de todos los tiempos, si soy sincero.

Derek se masajea el puente de la nariz y suspira. Suena mucho como algo que él mismo habría hecho siendo joven, pero no necesita mencionarlo. Desenrosca la tapa de la leche y va a beber directo del cartón cuando Stiles levanta una mano.

— ¡Espera! —Dice, con el entusiasmo fluyendo a todas partes—. Déjame intentar algo.

Con una expresión de concentración, se las arregla para abrir el mueble junto al grifo, donde se encuentra una hilera ordenada de vasos. Derek no desea, particularmente, un montón de cristal roto en el suelo, así que señala los de plástico.

—Intenta primero con uno de esos.

Stiles, por primera vez, hace lo que le dicen y alcanza uno, colocándolo cuidadosamente en la encimera. Derek lo llena silenciosamente hasta la mitad con leche y brinda en dirección de Stiles con él. Luce satisfecho consigo mismo, pero parece esperar algo más de parte de Derek, cuya mente se queda en blanco.

— ¿Buen trabajo? —dice, intentando evitar que suene como una pregunta, pero al parecer eso no le importa a Stiles, que saca el pecho y luce indudablemente feliz. Es infeccioso, justo como cualquier otra de las emociones de Stiles, así que gira sobre los talones con el pretexto de devolver la leche a su lugar para ocultar la ligera curva de sus labios.

—Supongo que tiene qué ver con dar permiso —comenta Stiles, cerrando el mueble y recargándose de nuevo en la encimera—. Puedo tocar las cosas sobre las que todo el mundo tiene permiso en un acuerdo normal de convivencia. Al menos puedo tocar la televisión y las toallas en el mueble, pero sigo sin poder tocar tus objetos personales, como tú cepillo dental o tus zapatos. Creo que si dices que puedo hacerlo, seré capaz.

— ¿Lo que es tuyo es tuyo y lo que es mío es tuyo también?

Stiles sonríe.

—Algo por el estilo.

Derek piensa que lo hace sólo por curiosidad, así que saca su cartera y la sostiene en el aire.

—Toma esto —dice, antes de lanzársela a Stiles, que se agita, pero al final la atrapa. La mira por un largo momento como si lo hubiera sorprendido, pero le sonríe a Derek al mirarlo de nuevo.

— ¿Crees que funcione contigo? —pregunta Stiles rápidamente, extendiendo la cartera para que Derek la recupere.

— ¿Conmigo? Yo ya puedo tocar cosas, Stiles —sacude la cartera en su mano y Stiles le da un manotazo.

—No, no, ya sé que sí. Me refiero a que, si me dieras permiso de _tocarte,_ ¿crees que pueda?

Derek hace una pausa y se pregunta si puede negarse, pero Stiles luce más feliz de lo que jamás lo ha visto, como si pensara que en verdad está progresando. No tiene idea de cómo explicarle a Stiles que no puede volver de la tumba, sin importar todas las veces que haya visto _Shaun of the Dead_. Así que, en vez de eso, se encoge de hombros y dice:

—Inténtalo. Adelante: ven y tócame.

Imagina que ambos contienen el aliento mientras la mano fría de Stiles se acerca a su brazo y, por un momento, parece que va a funcionar, pero entonces Stiles lo atraviesa de la manera cotidiana. Derek siente la decepción de Stiles antes de contemplarla en su cara, pero Stiles se recupera con bravura y sonríe.

—Valió la pena el intento —murmura y Derek asiente silenciosamente.

—Al menos ahora puedes hacer más cosas en la casa. Te doy permiso de lavar la ropa sucia y aspirar la sala.

Stiles sonríe por completo, lo que fue su meta en primer lugar.

—Quisieras —contesta Stiles, moviéndose como si le fuera a dar un empujón amistoso en el hombro, antes de detenerse a la mitad y dejar caer la mano—. Pero reclamo el derecho de usar tu laptop toda la noche.

* * *

Mientras Derek se pone al corriente con el último episodio de _Taboo_ en el televisor, Stiles se empotra en el sillón de una plaza a su lado, balanceando la _MacBook_ de Derek sobre la mesita de café mientras teclea por lo bajo. Mientras el tiempo pasa, la expresión de Stiles se vuelve cada vez más frustrada, hasta que una sensación familiar comienza a tirar de la nariz de Derek, como si ésta estuviera punto de sangrar.

Se inclina y, con cuidado, cierra la laptop a pesar de la queja fastidiada de Stiles.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Derek se limpia la nariz con el dorso de la mano y le muestra el rastro de sangre, lo que evita que Stiles siga frunciendo el ceño.

—Mierda. Lo siento, sólo me fastidié por éste pedazo de porquería —Stiles suspira y se reclina en el asiento, deslizando una mano por su cabello corto—. No aparece nada de lo que busco. No hay nada sobre ésta casa.

Derek frunce el ceño y se pregunta si eso significa que Stiles viene de un tiempo más lejano. Como sea: no puede ser cierto, porque su ropa es moderna y parece saber lidiar con las cosas eléctricas y _Google_ a la perfección.

— ¿Encontraste al menos _algo_?

Stiles sacude la cabeza.

— _Nothing._ Nadie murió aquí. Nunca.

Derek no está muy seguro de lo que eso significa.

—Entonces, ¿no moriste aquí?

Stiles se encoge de hombros.

—Tal vez estoy enterrado en el patio trasero.

Derek parpadea una vez, luego dos y frunce el ceño de nuevo.

—Si excavo el patio trasero y encuentro un cuerpo, la policía pensará que yo lo puse ahí.

—Seguro te detendrán por veinticuatro horas, pero serás inocente hasta probar lo contrario. Si no tienen evidencia, no pueden detenerte.

— ¿Cómo rayos sabes eso? —pregunta Derek, lo que hace que Stiles haga una pausa y mire un punto vacío.

—No tengo idea. Sólo lo sé.

—Tal vez estabas pensando en estudiar leyes o entrar a la academia de policía.

Stiles sólo se encoge de hombros y vuelve a mirar a Derek.

— ¿Lo harías?

— ¿Qué cosa? ¿Escarbar en mi jardín? —Stiles asiente y Derek sacude la cabeza—. No. No, no voy a arrancar todo ese pasto sólo para que me interroguen. Compré este sitio para vivir tranquilo, Stiles. Hasta el momento no he tenido mucha tranquilidad. No estoy acusando a nadie, pero es tu culpa.

—La vida suburbana es muy aburrida. Sólo le estoy dando algo de sazón.

—Me estás dando un terrible dolor de cabeza.

—Probablemente pueda hacerlo yo mismo. Me llevará un tiempo, pero lo lograré al final.

— _Stiles._ Nadie-Cavará-En-Mi-Patio —Stiles bufa, como un niño haciendo berrinche, y se cruza de brazos—. Encuentra otra manera de saber si en verdad estás enterrado aquí. De otra forma, sigue investigando en la computadora, amigo mío.

Stiles le lanza una mirada y desaparece de su vista, arruinando su salida dramática al aparecer de nuevo, sólo para agarrar la laptop de Derek y desaparecer por segunda vez. Derek sólo agradece no estar sangrando o vomitando, pero el temperamento de Stiles parece haberse suavizado sólo con el propósito de no hacerle daño, aún si en verdad está enojado.

* * *

Derek no tiene muchas citas de trabajo para el día: la mayoría son sólo clientes que vuelven por ajustes. De cualquier forma, reciben una llamada antes del atardecer de un sujeto que Doug, el encargado de las llantas, conoce y a quien aparentemente le debe un favor, porque poco después aparece un auto en el taller, uno en el que Derek nunca antes ha trabajado. Es el vehículo del Sheriff y, cuando el conductor sale de él, Derek tiene que mirarlo dos veces porque definitivamente lo reconoce. Es el hombre al que le compró su casa. Algo Stilinski, si mal no recuerda, pero está seguro de que es el mismo hombre.

—Sheriff —dice, limpiándose las manos en un trapo viejo para remover la mayoría de las manchas de aceite medio seco. El Sheriff le ofrece un apenado saludo de dos dedos que, extrañamente, le recuerda a Derek algo que Stiles haría, y camina hacia él, dando la impresión de reconocerlo también.

—Derek, ¿cierto?

Derek asiente y guarda la toalla que está sujetando en su bolsillo.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

—La luz del motor se encendió —explica el Sheriff Stilinski con un suspiro, como si eso fuera lo último que necesitara en la vida—. Iba a llevar a mi muchacho conmigo al trabajo, así que pensé en asegurarme de que no fuera algo serio, sólo por si acaso.

—Más vale prevenir —razona Derek y ambos, automáticamente, giran el rostro hacia el auto, como si esperaran que el problema saltara frente a ellos de la nada—. ¿Quiere abrir el cofre para poder revisarla?

—Claro. ¿Te parece bien que mi chico entre y espere en la tienda?

Derek supone que se refiere a la pequeña área de espera dentro de la tienda, donde hay cuatro sillas de plástico y un revistero lleno de publicaciones sobre autos; no es mucho, pero puede mantener ocupado a un niño.

—Por supuesto. ¿Necesita que lo supervisen? Puedo hacer que uno de los chicos vaya y lo acompañe un rato.

El Sheriff sacude la cabeza y sonríe de una manera algo forzada para ser casual.

—No irá a ningún lado, no te preocupes.

Derek espera ver a un niño pequeño —tal vez de seis o siete años—, saliendo del auto cuando el Sheriff Stilinski va a abrir la puerta trasera, pero en vez de eso, es un adolescente, de rodillas nudosas y piernas largas, que luce muy familiar. Es más alto y delgado, oculto tras varias capas de tela a cuadros, pero es exactamente el mismo chico que ronda a Derek día y noche. Es Stiles.

Derek casi se tropieza con sus propios pies, descansando una mano en el toldo del carro para evitar irse de bruces. Observa con la boca abierta porque no hay mucho aparte de eso que _pueda_ hacer _._

—Vas a ir adentro a sentarte un rato, ¿de acuerdo, Stiles? —explica el Sheriff Stilinski con suavidad, llevando a Stiles por el brazo.

Stiles mira brevemente los alrededores, su mirada pasando sobre Derek, pero estando demasiado _vacía,_ demasiado _rota._ Derek contiene un escalofrío y se talla la cara con el reverso del brazo para intentar contener el dolor de cabeza que amenaza con aparecer.

Creyó que el chico estaba _muerto._ Esto lo cambia todo.

Los mira caminando lentamente hasta alejarse, con la mente trabajando a toda velocidad, intentando averiguar cómo preguntarle al Sheriff sobre su hijo sin parecer un siniestro acosador. Juguetea con su cinturón de herramientas mientras espera a que el Sheriff Stilinski regrese, lo que sólo toma un par de minutos, pero la sonrisa forzada vuelve con él y Derek intenta portarse como si no acabara de ver lo opuesto de un fantasma, lo que es mucho más raro todavía, por lo que trata de no pensar mucho en eso.

Derek se aclara la garganta ligeramente y el Sheriff se inclina por la ventana abierta del auto para por fin abrir el cofre y dejar que Derek eche un vistazo a su interior. Lo levanta más y observa en busca de algún daño obvio. El aceite está bien y no hay rastro de chorreo en la línea de fluido de la transmisión. El cinturón del ventilador está en buenas condiciones, aunque sospecha que el Sheriff lo habría notado por su cuenta si sólo se tratara de eso, porque haría un ruido infernal en caso de estar descompuesto. El anticongelante está casi lleno y se asegura de que el sensor siga en su sitio: lo encuentra un poco flojo, pero es fácil asegurarse de que permanezca donde debe. Con la cubierta del motor expuesta, es obvio detectar el problema, que consiste en dos bujías desenchufadas.

Son relativamente nuevas, así que no ajustan tan bien como deberían, pero Derek tiene la cosa correcta para repararlas. Las saca por completo y embadurna con una capa de gel especial para ayudarlas a quedarse en su sitio. Las coloca de nuevo en el motor, asegurándose de que estén perfectas y ajustadas antes de cerrar el cofre del vehículo.

—Adelante, vaya a encenderla —dice, antes de que el Sheriff se incline todavía más por la ventana y gire la llave. El carro cobra vida con un ronroneo, sonando más saludable que cuando lo encendieron la primera vez y Derek sonríe para sí mismo—. ¿Qué le parece, Sheriff?

El Sheriff Stilinski le regala una sonrisa más relajada.

—La luz ya no está encendida: eres un trabajador milagroso. ¿Cuánto les debo, chicos?

Normalmente, Derek le cobraría por el trabajo, pero cuando se da cuenta de que el Sheriff no deja de mirar el sitio donde su hijo está sentado, no tiene el corazón para hacerlo.

—Va por la casa, Sheriff Stilinski. Sólo cuídelo… _cuídela_ —se corrige a sí mismo a toda velocidad, esperando que el Sheriff no notara el error—. Cuide bien la camioneta.

El Sheriff Stilinski apaga el auto y lo rodea para ir hacia Derek y sacudir su mano, pero Derek se disculpa ya que está muy sucio.

—Si no te ensucias en la vida, lo estás haciendo mal —comenta el Sheriff, sonando mucho como Stiles para su gusto, antes de ir a la sala de espera, con la puerta cerrándose a sus espaldas con un clic.

Derek se asegura de que la cubierta del auto esté bien cerrada, revisándola dos veces y limpiándola un poco con un pulidor cercano. Sólo lo hace para mantener las manos ocupadas, porque al minuto siguiente, Stiles está en la habitación, la expresión vacía aún en su sitio, mientras el Sheriff lo guía, sujetándolo de los hombros. Luce como el cascarón de una persona, algo que tiene sentido si todo lo que es, fue y debería ser está atrapado en la casa de Derek.

Ve al señor Stilinski colocarle el cinturón a Stiles y subirse al asiento del conductor, dándole a Derek otra avergonzada sacudida de la mano antes de encender el auto y moverlo en reversa. Derek los mira hasta que alcanzan la curva y desaparecen de vista y él tiene que quedarse ahí, contando las horas hasta que pueda volver a casa.

* * *

Stiles está flotando frente al televisor, cambiando ociosamente los canales con un movimiento de la mano, cuando Derek entra y lo observa un rato porque no tiene idea de dónde comenzar.

—Hey. ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Stiles casualmente, como hace siempre que Derek vuelve a casa, pero en ésta ocasión, Derek no puede contestar.

Va directo al piso de arriba, arrancándose la ropa del trabajo y tomando los pantalones del pijama antes de meterse bajo el chorro hirviendo de la regadera. Lo relaja, casi hasta el punto donde comienza a pensar que en verdad podrá hacerlo, que podrá decirle la verdad a Stiles, pero entonces Stiles se aclara la garganta desde el otro lado de la cortina y lo regresa de cabeza al punto donde empezó. No recauda ni doscientos dólares.

— ¿Vas a decirme qué te pasa o tendré que asustarte hasta que lo hagas?

Derek se lava los restos de champú del cabello y cierra la llave.

—Haz algo útil —dice, sacando una mano por la cortina y esperando hasta que Stiles suspira y hace unos cuantos ruidos frustrados antes de, finalmente, poner una toalla en su mano.

Se seca el cabello y se libra de unas últimas gotas de agua resbalando por su pecho antes de asegurar la toalla alrededor de su cintura y abrir la cortina. Stiles está sentado en el lavabo, con los pies dentro del retrete, aunque no parece importarle. Descansa el mentón en sus manos, con los codos en las rodillas, luciendo como un niño petulante. Piensa en el Stiles que vio en el taller y se da cuenta de que no es correcto que esté separado en dos.

—No estás muerto —dice antes de poder pensarlo mejor y, mientras Stiles está distraído balbuceando, se pone los pantalones y vuelve a colgar la toalla tras la puerta.

—Lamento diferir —responde Stiles con una sana dosis de sarcasmo, haciendo un gesto hacia su cuerpo transparente.

—Sé que eso es lo que parece, pero no estás enterrado en el patio trasero y tampoco moriste aquí.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó para obligarme a buscar mi propio certificado de defunción?

—Conocí a tu papá.

Eso atrae la atención de Stiles.

— ¿Mi papá? —Stiles flota para pararse a su lado, sus ojos grandes y llenos de añoranza—. ¿Me estás jugando una broma?

— ¿Parece que lo estoy haciendo? ¿Me estoy riendo?

Stiles sacude la cabeza con un aturdimiento que le recuerda lo que vio hace unas horas y detesta cada momento a partir de ese.

— ¿Cómo es él? —pregunta Stiles eventualmente y Derek piensa que el baño, definitivamente, no es el mejor lugar para tener esa conversación.

—Vamos —dice, haciéndole un gesto a Stiles para que lo siga, aunque no tiene que poner mucho esfuerzo en eso: es lo que Stiles más ha hecho los últimos días.

Hace una pausa en su habitación para ponerse una camiseta antes de guiarlos al piso inferior, hacia el sofá, donde se siente mientras Stiles se acomoda en el borde de la mesita de café, mirándolo. Toma su laptop del suelo y teclea la contraseña para reiniciarla. Abre el buscador y teclea el nombre del Sheriff Stilinski antes de girar la pantalla para que Stiles pueda verlo.

— ¿Es el Sheriff de Beacon Hills? —Hay una larga pausa, durante la cual Stiles estudia la imagen frente a él, sus ojos moviéndose como si no supiera que parte ver primero—. ¡Eso es estupendo! ¡Mi papá es asombroso!

Carga la página del departamento de policía y deja que Stiles lea la información relacionada al Sheriff, sin dejar de contemplar su expresión. Parece ser una mezcla de muchas cosas entrelazadas y, por primera vez, Derek no sabe si Stiles está feliz o triste de saber la verdad.

— ¿Cómo averiguaste todo esto?

—El Sheriff Stilinski vino al taller hoy y trajo a su hijo.

— ¿Tengo un herma…? —Stiles se detiene a sí mismo antes de que Derek se vea obligado a hacerlo y sólo se siente ahí, viéndose confuso y perdido y muy, muy joven—. ¿ _Me_ viste?

—No eras tú por _completo,_ por así decirlo. Es como si tú fueras su interior y él fuera tú exterior.

— ¿Soy la jalea de su rosquilla?

—Algo así. No parece tener ni idea de lo que está pasando. Tu papá tiene que hacer todo por él.

Stiles se acomoda en su asiento y se muerde la uña del pulgar.

— ¿Crees que pueda saltar al interior de mi cuerpo de nuevo? ¿Qué pasa si lo intento y lo consigo, pero nada cambia? ¿Qué si me quedo atrapado ahí para siempre como lo estoy aquí? —Derek en verdad no sabe qué decir. Ni siquiera Hallmark tiene tarjetas para los momentos _Lo siento, pero no puedes volver a tu cuerpo_ de la vida—. ¿Ya me _googleast_ e? ¿Sabes qué me pasó?

Derek sacude la cabeza y observa a Stiles cuidadosamente.

— ¿Te gustaría que lo hiciera?

Stiles se pone de pie y comienza a caminar, alertando a Derek de inmediato. No hay nada peor que un espíritu ansioso en la habitación, piensa Derek, sobre todo uno que derrama emociones por todos lados.

—No lo sé. ¿Qué tal si es algo que no podemos revertir? ¿Qué pasa si se supone que debo quedarme así para siempre? ¿Qué tal que era un perdedor y le estoy haciendo un favor a mi papá quedándome como estoy?

Aún si Derek es muy bueno en eso del auto-desprecio, no es fan de las veces en que Stiles lo hace. Es algo anormal después de todas las veces que Stiles ha saltado a través de las paredes y hecho que Derek deseé jamás tener hijos sólo para no tener que lidiar con ellos en sus años de adolescentes.

—Stiles, tu papá te quiere. Te iba a llevar al trabajo con él hoy: obviamente le importas.

Stiles le regala una mirada brillosa antes de que su sonrisa del millón de watts regrese.

— ¡Podemos patear traseros juntos! Me pregunto si alguna vez me ha dejado disparar su arma —deja que Stiles disfrute el momento, viendo cómo su cara refleja todos sus sentimientos. La vida del Sheriff debe estar muy vacía sin tener al Stiles completo. Desafortunadamente, la expresión en su rostro se deprime con gran facilidad—. Esto no va a funcionar: yo no puedo dejar la casa y no hay manera de que mi papá me traiga aquí.

—Hay otras formas —señala Derek.

—Puedes robarte mi cuerpo.

Hay mil y un razones por las que eso es una mala idea y Derek no tiene tiempo para repasarlas todas.

—Eso no era en lo que estaba pensando. ¿Quieres que secuestre al hijo del Sheriff? ¿El hijo del Sheriff que está indefenso y en estado vegetativo? ¿ _Ese_ es tu plan?

—Bueno, ¿entonces cómo harás que vengan? ¿Les preguntarás?

— ¿Por qué no?

Stiles se cruza de brazos.

—Su hijo casi murió aquí: ¿crees que vendrá voluntariamente?

—Es un hombre adulto, Stiles, no un adolescente sumergido en la miseria. Puede tolerar una noche en nombre de los buenos modales.

—Ni siquiera eres su amigo, ¿por qué aceptaría?

—Es el Sheriff. Tiene que conocer a todo el mundo. Esto le dará la oportunidad perfecta de conocer al chico nuevo en la ciudad. No le dirá que no a mi invitación.

Stiles hace una mueca, como si no le creyera, pero se acerca, luciendo ansioso por discutir el asunto.

—Entonces, ¿se lo propondrás la próxima vez que vaya por un servicio? ¿No tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo antes de eso, ya que _acaba_ de ir por uno?

—Su número está en el papeleo. Puedo llamarlo.

Stiles murmura algo por lo bajo que Derek no puede escuchar del todo, pero suena mucho como _acosador._ Está silencioso un rato, mientras Stiles obviamente considera las posibilidades, mordiéndose el labio inferior como un hábito nervioso.

— ¿Y qué si no acepta? —pregunta por lo bajo sin mirar a Derek a los ojos. Derek tamborilea un ocioso ritmo en su muslo con los dedos y se encoge de hombros.

—Si no acepta, _entonces_ robaremos tu cuerpo.

Los ojos de Stiles se iluminan y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

— ¿Está mal si deseo que te diga que no?

—No eres normal —le dice Derek, regalándole su mejor mirada de _Te odio_ y escuchando la risa de Stiles aun cuando se pone de pie para salir de la habitación.

— ¡Sólo bromeo! —Llama Stiles mientras Derek sube corriendo las escaleras—. Si te arrestan no habrá nadie que me acompañe.

— ¡Qué bueno! —contesta Derek, a sabiendas de que ambos están al tanto de que no lo dice enserio.

* * *

Derek espera hasta el final de su turno para finalmente localizar la información del papá de Stiles en la computadora de la recepción. Es el único que sigue en el taller y sabe que debería sentirse como una especie de acosador, pero no duda antes de marcar el número especificado en las formas y escuchar el tono de marcado. Alguien contesta antes del tercer timbre, pero hay completo silencio al otro lado de la línea. Se pregunta si es el Sheriff esperando para ver si es algún tipo de grabación, así que, tentativamente, habla:

— ¿Hola? —Pregunta—. ¿Sheriff Stilinski? —No hay respuesta, pero escucha una respiración suave, como si alguien le estuviera prestando atención. Hace una pausa y se pregunta si se trata de la persona que supone—. ¿Stiles? —susurra, como si se tratara de un secreto, pero antes de que pueda agregar algo más, escucha el ruido de pasos y como si el teléfono le hubiera sido entregado a alguien más.

— ¿Hola? —Dice la voz del Sheriff, sonando sin aliento, como si hubiera corrido desde el otro lado de la casa—. Lo siento, mi hijo levantó el teléfono. ¿Sigue ahí?

Derek pasa saliva y se aclara la garganta con suavidad.

— ¿Sheriff Stilinski?

—Él habla.

—Hola, Sheriff, soy Derek Hale, del taller de Phil. Si es un mal momento, puedo llamar luego.

—No, no, está bien —le asegura—. Es sólo que no esperaba llamadas.

—Me preguntaba si podría invitarlo a cenar. Soy nuevo en el vecindario y tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle. Pensé que tal vez podría tentarlo con algo de lasaña casera —el Sheriff hace un ruidito de sorpresa, como si fuera la última cosa que hubiera esperado que Derek le preguntara, pero entonces deja salir un suspiro que suena mucho como el principio de una educada negación—. Con todo respeto, señor, si le preocupa su hijo, puede traerlo, es más que bienvenido aquí.

El Sheriff se ríe con ligereza, pero no parece dispuesto a torcer el brazo.

—Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Derek, pero…

—Por favor —interrumpe Derek, sintiéndose idiota, pero a sabiendas de que debe hacerlo por Stiles—. Sólo necesito una hora de su tiempo. Al menos puedo alimentarlo al mismo tiempo.

El Sheriff Stilinski hace un ruido como si no quisiera coincidir con Derek y éste retiene el aliento. No puede fallarle a Stiles. Ésta es su misión en la vida.

—Okey, supongo que no es nada malo. Tengo turnos libres el martes y el jueves, así que tú elige.

—El martes —balbucea Derek, porque, mientras más pronto el Sheriff lo visite, más rápido podrá ayudar a Stiles.

El Sheriff se ríe de nuevo.

—De acuerdo. ¿Te parece a las seis?

—Suena bien, Sheriff.

—Tenga una buena tarde, señor Hale.

—… su hijo vendrá también, ¿cierto?

—Si tiene ganas de hacerlo —es la enigmática respuesta del Sheriff, pero es lo más cercano a un _sí_ que Derek puede obtener, lo que tiene que contar como algo.

—Lo veré la próxima semana, Sheriff.

—Mantente lejos de los problemas.

Cuelga, preguntándose cómo el Sheriff puede hacerlo sentir como un adolescente pervertido, pero se da cuenta de que no importa cuando el plan comienza a asentarse. Si el cuerpo de Stiles llega a la casa de Derek, estarán un paso más cerca de la dirección correcta. Cierra el local rápidamente y maneja a casa, apenas manteniéndose dentro del límite de velocidad, pero, cuando entra, Stiles ya está rondando por la puerta, como si ya supiera.

— ¿Hablaste con él, no? —pregunta y Derek se quita el abrigo para colocarlo en la barandilla.

— ¿Me dejarás entrar primero? Eres como tener un cachorro.

Stiles se traga un balbuceo de fastidio, pero no deja de mirarlo. Derek se quita los zapatos y, lentamente, se sienta en el cuarto peldaño de la escalera.

—Le hablé —confirma y Stiles se mueve de nuevo, como si no fuera capaz de evitarlo—. Vendrá el martes.

— ¿Y me traerá con él?

Derek se encoge de hombros perezosamente.

—Tendremos que esperar y ver. Los invité a ambos, pero dijo que dependía de cómo te sintieras, así que puede que sí y puede que no.

Stiles pone una mirada desesperanzada por un largo momento, pero entonces una sonrisa hace su aparición y lanza los brazos al aire.

— ¡Lo hiciste! ¡En verdad lo hiciste! —Da un paso al frente como si pretendiera abrazar a Derek, pero Derek sólo siente un golpe de aire frío y un escalofrío que le recorre la espalda—. Lo siento —se disculpa, aunque no parece arrepentido en lo más mínimo—. Sé que odias que te toque, pero hoy fue un buen día.

—No tengas mucha esperanza —le dice Derek cuando por fin se aleja, pero la sonrisa de Stiles jamás flaquea—. Aún no sabemos si vendrá o no.

— ¿A quién le importa? —suelta Stiles y Derek comienza a preocuparse de que la sonrisa le reviente la cara si la mantiene—. Lo llamaste y hay una posibilidad de que pueda volver a casa. Nunca nadie ha hecho algo así por mí. En verdad creí que me quedaría aquí para siempre. No sabes cuánto significa esto para mí.

Derek pasa saliva y se toca la nuca con aire avergonzado.

—Como dije, no hay que esperar demasiado.

—Okey, lo entiendo, señor Quejumbroso, pero aún así eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Derek siente las mejillas ruborizándosele, así que se pone de pie para irse.

—Tengo que limpiar —dice, yendo arriba, pero aún puede sentir el poder del entusiasmo de Stiles siguiéndolo todo el trayecto. Para ser honesto, no sabe dónde termina él y dónde empieza Stiles.

* * *

Si Derek pensó que Stiles era un fastidio antes, no es nada comparado a la ansiedad e inquietud que muestra los días previos a la visita de su padre. Apenas parece capaz de dejar de moverse: a veces no deja de hacer aspavientos mientras parlotea y otras, flota a través de las paredes mientras sigue hablando. Derek piensa en exiliarlo al ático, pero aún cuando no están en la misma habitación puede sentir la ansiedad de Stiles.

— ¿Cómo se supone que vuelva a mi cuerpo? —le pregunta la tarde del lunes, oscureciendo parcialmente la pantalla del televisor, donde Derek cambia perezosamente de canales—. ¿Cómo hago que todo encaje? ¿Hay algún encantamiento en latín? ¿Debo sacrificar un primogénito? ¿Y qué si mi cuerpo no me quiere de vuelta? —se sienta en el suelo, exactamente en donde estaba de pie, como si sus piernas se hubieran dado por vencidas con él—. Necesito respuestas, Derek.

—Para eso se crearon métodos de búsqueda. Usa la laptop: tal vez no eres el primero al que le ha pasado.

Stiles lo mira con duda de incredulidad.

—Estoy seguro de que esa es una pregunta común en _Yahoo! Respuestas._ Déjame revisar: _¿Cómo hace un fantasma para unirse de nuevo a su cuerpo?_

Su sarcasmo duele, pero afortunadamente Derek tiene la piel bien curtida.

—Tal vez todas esas páginas raritas sobre vampiros y hombres lobo son reales y tú crees que sólo es ficción.

Stiles entorna los ojos, pero da la sospechosa impresión de que puede creerle.

—Bueno, sabemos que los fantasmas son reales, ¿no?

—Exacto —contesta Derek, principalmente porque quiere seguir viendo un episodio de _Man VS Food_ en el televisor _._

Stiles guarda silencio por un rato y Derek no se da cuenta de que dejó la habitación hasta que regresa con su laptop. La música de inicio suena y Derek lo mira, acusador.

— ¿Sabes mi contraseña?

—Sé todo de ti. Además, tu apellido más uno, dos, tres, cuatro no la vuelve exactamente criptica.

—No hay nada que valga la pena ver ahí de todas formas —razona Derek, porque no le importaría mucho si se la robaran: apenas la usa.

—Confía en mí: las casi cien fotografías de ti en reuniones familiares a lo largo de los últimos años la vuelve valiosa.

Derek no tiene idea de cuándo Stiles revisó su carpeta de fotos, pero lo mira para asegurarse de que sepa que habrá consecuencias. Un día, cuando menos lo espere.

Stiles golpea el teclado con los dedos, murmurando en concentración, y haciendo un periódico ruido de frustración.

—Siempre se ve tan sencillo en _Supernatural._ Ni siquiera _Google Scholar_ tiene información sobre cómo reunir un alma con su cuerpo. No es justo.

—Tal vez no hay nada que debas hacer: quizá se unirán así nada más.

—No es como reparar las baterías del control remoto, Derek, tiene que haber algo más y no sé qué puede ser. Sólo tendremos una oportunidad. ¿Qué pasa si la arruinamos?

Derek silencia el televisor y gira el rostro para mirarlo. Siente las olas de estrés provenientes de Stiles y sabe que no hay mucho que pueda hacer. Hace su mejor intento.

—Siempre y cuando no envenene a tu papá, estoy seguro de que volverá. Tendremos más de una oportunidad, Stiles.

Stiles se toca la cara con una mano y suspira por lo bajo.

—No sé si así será. Incluso cuando estás aquí, estoy cansado todo el tiempo y, no te había dicho, pero he estado perdiendo la noción del tiempo otra vez. No han sido días, pero cuando es de noche o cuando estás en el trabajo, el tiempo se detiene para mí y es como si desapareciera por años antes de que regreses.

Eso definitivamente explica porque Stiles ha estado pasando tanto tiempo flotando a su alrededor, pero no hay evidencia de que se le esté acabando el tiempo para regresar a su cuerpo.

—Tal vez sólo me extrañas.

Stiles frunce los labios y el entrecejo.

—Quisieras —dice, sonando como un chico petulante al que le preguntaron quién le gusta y Derek sonríe porque sabe que eso lo molestará más. Sólo quiere distraerlo de todo un momento—. Te crees mucho, ¿sabes?

—Yo creo que eres un espíritu muy quejoso.

—Iré arriba —declara Stiles, tomando la laptop para alejarse flotando.

—Si me extrañas mucho, sabes dónde encontrarme —sube el volumen del televisor justo a tiempo para acallar la creativa grosería de parte de Stiles.

* * *

Derek se está asegurando de que la lasaña no se esté quemando cuando Stiles deja salir un pequeño ruido y se mueve de la esquina donde ha estado rondando. Derek lo mira por encima del hombro y cierra la puerta del horno.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunta, pero Stiles sólo lo mira con ojos muy abiertos.

—Puedo sentirlo. Se acerca a la casa. Oh, Dios, en verdad vendrá.

Derek deja salir un lento suspiro.

—Supongo que eso hace nuestro trabajo más fácil. Ahora sólo tenemos que averiguar si regresarás al interior así nada más o no.

Stiles hace un salvaje y frustrado gesto antes de deslizarse lentamente por el suelo de la cocina. Luce presa del pánico.

—No soy yo. ¡No lo estoy haciendo yo!

Mira a Derek, obviamente buscando ayuda, pero Derek no sabe qué hacer. No es como si pudiera agarrarlo y mantenerlo en un sitio. Stiles lucha, como si estuviera peleando contra una fuerza invisible, pero sigue moviéndose sin parar hacia la entrada. Derek cierra el gas y rápidamente sigue a Stiles fuera de la habitación, viendo cómo Stiles intenta sujetarse inútilmente de las paredes y puertas, tratando de detener el magnetismo, pero es inútil y sigue moviéndose.

— ¿Y si no funciona, Derek? —Pregunta, con la alarma clara en la voz—. ¿Y si sólo me desvanezco? No quiero irme, quiero quedarme aquí.

—No irás a otra parte que no sea el interior de tu cuerpo, Stiles —le asegura Derek, como si diciéndolo en voz alta pudiera volverlo verdad—. Estaré justo aquí, esperando.

— ¿Y si no te recuerdo? ¿Y si regreso a mi cuerpo y te conviertes en un desconocido?

—Entonces puedes considerarte alguien con suerte.

Stiles intenta sujetarse en vano a la barandilla y Derek escucha el auto deteniéndose afuera, el silencio cierre de las puertas. No les queda mucho tiempo.

—No digas eso —se queja Stiles y Derek se para cerca. Stiles empieza a perder fuerza en su agarre, sus dedos resbalando por la madera; Derek sólo espera el golpe en la puerta.

—Tal vez la casa será completamente mía por fin.

Stiles deja salir una risa aguda y estira una mano hacia Derek, como suplicándole que intente sujetarlo. Derek lo imita, sintiendo el roce de dedos fríos en su mano, pero sigue sin haber algo que sujetar. Nudillos golpean rápidamente la puerta y no hay nada más qué hacer aparte de abrirla.

—Estarás bien, Stiles. Llegaste muy lejos. Si ni la muerte pudo detenerte, creo que tienes muchas probabilidades de sobrevivir.

Derek se acerca a la puerta, su mano flotando sobre la perilla.

— ¿Y si mi papá me ve? —pregunta Stiles rápidamente.

—Te verá cuando regreses a tu cuerpo —toma un respiro, mirando a Stiles—. ¿Estás listo?

—No en realidad, pero creo que no tengo más opciones.

Derek hace una pausa sólo por un segundo, mirando por última vez a Stiles antes de abrir la puerta y encontrar al Sheriff de pie ahí, sujetando una botella de vino tinto.

—Es un regalo de bienvenida —explica, entregándosela a Derek, quien le da las gracias por lo bajo—. Bienvenido al vecindario.

Derek mantiene la puerta abierta, haciéndose a un lado y dejándolo entrar, viéndolo sujetar el codo del Stiles real con gentileza para hacerlo avanzar. El cuerpo de Stiles parece notar su versión fantasmal, porque no deja de mirar el sitio donde ese Stiles sigue teniendo problemas por las escaleras. Derek cierra la puerta y gira justo a tiempo para ver el agarre de Stiles resbalarse. Se mueve más rápido de lo que Derek puede comprender y desaparece en su versión física con un pequeño destello de luz. El otro Stiles se derrumba en el suelo como si la fuerza en verdad lo hubiera golpeado y el Sheriff se inclina a su lado inmediatamente.

— ¿Stiles? ¿Stiles, qué pasa?

El corazón de Derek le late con fuerza en el pecho mientras espera con ansias que algo pase. Hay un largo rato de silencio durante el cual Stiles no parece respirar, pero su brazo se mueve en el sitio donde está desparramado y Derek da un paso hacia él.

— ¿Stiles? —repite el Sheriff y, ésta vez, Stiles tiembla y jala aire ruidosamente.

Lo primero que Stiles hace es vomitar en el suelo de madera de Derek. No es agradable y, si quedan manchas, Derek nunca lo va a perdonar. Lo hará tallarla durante el resto de su revoltosa vida. Stiles tiene arcadas un largo rato, el sonido fuerte y vulgar, y el Sheriff le masajea la espalda suavemente, murmurando palabras que Derek no puede oír.

—Siento mucho lo de tu suelo, Derek —dice el Sheriff Stilinski con ligereza, sin alejarse de su hijo, pero Derek le quita importancia con un gesto de la mano. Si es sincero, lo último que le importa es el jodido piso—. Nunca le había pasado esto.

Derek lo ve como algo bueno porque al menos Stiles está haciendo _algo._ Se pasa los dedos por el cabello y espera: nunca ha sido muy paciente, al menos, y termina cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. Tras algunos minutos, Stiles se mueve de donde está en el suelo, levantando un brazo notoriamente tembloroso.

— ¿Papá? —pregunta con voz ronca y el Sheriff gira el rostro violentamente para mirarlo, lo que hubiera sido cómico de no ser por su respiración llorosa y rota.

— ¿Stiles?

Stiles se mueve hace sentarse, una pierna flexionada bajo el cuerpo y la otra extendida hacia adelante.

—Papá.

El Sheriff se enrolla alrededor de él, tan fuerte para apagar sus voces, pero Derek oye frases, como _No puedo creerlo_ y _Sabía que volverías._ Derek se aleja un paso de ellos, dándoles espacio mientras se pregunta si cumplió con su parte. Ayudó a Stiles a volver a su cuerpo y ahora las cosas pueden volver a la normalidad, de eso sí está seguro. Cuando el Sheriff por fin se aparta, manteniendo un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Stiles, mira a Derek y hace una mueca de disculpa.

—Tengo que llevarlo al hospital, Derek. Lo siento. Tendremos que reprogramar esa lasaña.

—No se disculpe, sólo asegúrese de que se encuentre bien. Podemos cenar cualquier otro día. ¿Está él…? —Hace una pausa, intentando encontrar las palabras—. ¿Le parece que está completo?

El Sheriff sujeta la cara de Stiles con ambas manos y le gira la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, pero Stiles lo aleja, quejándose.

—Es lo más consciente que ha estado en dos años.

Derek pasa saliva y observa la parte trasera de la cabeza de Stiles. No tiene idea de qué está pensando: ya no tienen una conexión emocional, lo que significa que la esperanza, el pánico y el alivio parcial son sólo suyos. A Stiles debe estarle tomando demasiado tiempo recordar lo que es estar dentro de un cuerpo físico, sin poder prestarle atención a nada más.

— ¿Necesita ayuda para llevarlo al auto? —Pregunta Derek, pero el Sheriff sacude la cabeza y se pone de pie.

—Creo que estaremos bien.

Desliza las manos bajo los brazos de Stiles, pero éste da la impresión de que puede hacerse cargo de sí mismo y permanecer de pie lo suficiente para que el Sheriff le rodee la cintura con un brazo y lo guie a la puerta. Derek la mantiene abierta para ellos, el aire frío golpeándolo en la cara como una bofetada, y el Sheriff le da las gracias, caminando a toda prisa hacia la camioneta.

Mira mientras Stiles se acomoda lentamente en el asiento delantero, luciendo un poco impresionado, pero bien. No es hasta que mira al frente que parece notar la presencia de Derek. El Sheriff cierra la puerta del auto, pero Stiles mira por el cristal, los ojos muy abiertos con algo que parece reconocimiento, o quizá eso es sólo la imaginación escandalosa de Derek.

El motor arranca y sabe que ésta podría ser la última vez que ve a Stiles. Quiere cerrar con un portazo y pretender que los últimos meses nunca pasaron, pero entonces Stiles levanta la mano y mueve los dedos en el intento de una despedida y Derek se queda viendo el auto acelerando calle abajo. Cierra la puerta con un suave clic y se obliga a no mantener la esperanza en alto. Nunca obtiene nada bueno de eso.

* * *

Derek casi espera que Stiles aparezca a trompicones en su puerta al día siguiente, parloteando sobre estúpidos análisis de hospital y doctores que huelen algodones impregnados de alcohol, pero no pasa nada. Sea lo que sea que pase, no se sienta en la habitación de huéspedes para tener una mejor vista del cul-de-sac y la gente que maneja frente a él. Tampoco se sobresalta cada vez que ve a algún adolescente delgado caminando con una sudadera que es más cómoda que bonita y tampoco revisa su teléfono esperando mensajes que Stiles podría enviar.

Cuando llega la noche, Derek duerme sin descansar del todo, la falta de otra presencia en la casa demasiado perturbadora.

* * *

Derek va a trabajar al día siguiente, agradeciendo la distracción que eso le brinda, pero durante el descanso para almorzar, ronda por la computadora de recepción, preguntándose si es demasiado extraño si llama a los Stilinski para preguntarle al Sheriff por la salud de su hijo. El teléfono timbra dos veces antes de que cuelgue y se diga a sí mismo que está siendo ridículo. Si el chico quiere verlo, lo buscará. Si no… Derek corta el pensamiento antes de que lo lance en la dirección de la culpa y el auto-desprecio, cosas que ha estado evitando. Al menos, cuando Stiles estaba a su alrededor.

—

Tras tres semanas de nada aparte de una casa silenciosa, Derek por fin acepta que Stiles no volverá. Debería estar feliz. Debería estar celebrando la paz y el silencio que se ha ganado. Pero no puede.

Derek extraña los pequeños detalles, como la forma en la que Stiles solía cantar partes de las canciones de Queen cuando creía que Derek no estaba en casa o su descarado apoyo a los Mets, aún cuando Derek se burlaba de él por eso. Es ridículo y hace que se sienta avergonzado, pero no puede hacer nada al respecto.

Sabe que es un día triste para la humanidad cuando por fin admite que extraña tener a Stiles cerca.

—

Es un jueves cuando pasa. No hay nada especial sobre el día: despierta, va al trabajo, vuelve a casa, pero cuando está lavando los platos en el lavabo tras cenar, alguien se aclara la garganta a sus espaldas. No se sobresalta: meses de tener a Stiles atravesando las paredes le quitaron la habilidad de hacerlo. Gira, a sabiendas de que sólo hay dos personas capaces de irrumpir en su casa y no sonó como la voz de Laura. Stiles está de pie a sus espaldas, con las manos en los bolsillos, viéndose extrañamente real, de una manera en que su fantasma nunca lo hizo. Hay un rubor sano en sus mejillas, un brillo en sus ojos que es completamente suyo y luce descansado y contento.

— ¿Creíste que te olvidaría?

Se ve más grande de una manera a la que le tomará tiempo acostumbrarse: está más alto y su voz es más ronca. Aparentemente, Stiles sabe lo que está pensando, porque sonríe de lado y se encoge de hombros.

—También es raro para mí —dice, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta mientras Derek se seca las manos en una toalla antes de arrojarla en la mesa de la cocina—. Salí de mi cuerpo como un adolescente de dieciséis años y ahora soy un adulto legal.

— ¿Por qué te tomó tanto tiempo? —pregunta Derek, porque no sabe qué más _puede_ decir.

Stiles está de nuevo en su vida súbitamente y ni siquiera está seguro de querer eso. Se estaba acostumbrando a todo de nuevo.

Stiles cruza los brazos y un pie sobre el otro.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es escaparse de un papá que resulta ser el Sheriff? Me he sentido como un prisionero en mi propia casa las últimas tres semanas.

— ¿Te gusta la nueva casa? —Derek pregunta a falta de algo mejor que decir.

Stiles se encoge de hombros.

—Aún no es mi hogar. Y apesta no poder atravesar las paredes. Quiero volver a ser un fantasma perezoso.

Derek sonríe porque eso suena _mucho_ como Stiles.

—Justo cuando por fin tengo la casa para mí solo.

—Me extrañas, ni siquiera finjas que no —bromea Stiles y Derek asiente como si fuera cierto.

—Sí, definitivamente extraño que nunca te callaras ni me dieras espacio para pensar y que rompieras mis electrodomésticos.

— ¡Eso pasó _una_ vez! —Stiles deja salir una risita y da un paso hacia él para golpearlo en el brazo, sonriendo tanto que se le hacen hoyuelos—. También puedo tocarte ahora, así que debes cuidar lo que dices.

—También puedo tocarte —le recuerda Derek, picándolo en medio del pecho, haciendo que Stiles se tambalee, aun sonriendo. Deja caer el brazo exánime a su lado, pero no hace nada por alejarse. Tampoco Stiles.

Es un largo y tenso minuto durante el cual Derek no sabe qué hacer. Se pregunta si debe preparar café, pero ni siquiera sabe si a Stiles le _gusta._ Tal vez prefiera el té raro, cortesía de Laura. Afortunadamente, se libra de averiguarlo cuando Stiles levanta una mano para tocarle el hombro. No esperaba el roce, pero se petrifica en su sitio, con los ojos fijos en la cara de Stiles. Está esperando que se ría de nuevo o haga una broma, pero, en vez de eso, Stiles desliza un dedo por el cuello de su camisa, hipnotizado por el movimiento como si no pudiera evitarlo.

—Es raro —dice Stiles con voz baja mientras su dedo se mueve para tocar la piel de Derek, para presionar las yemas de los dedos en el hueco de su cuello—. Tengo que reaprender cómo se sienten las cosas—. Derek pasa saliva y sabe que Stiles nota el movimiento de su manzana de Adán, porque sus ojos lo siguen antes de que su dedo toque el lugar, sonriendo para sí mismo como si descubriera que le gusta—. Sin mencionar el hecho de que me perdí la graduación. Voy a conseguir mi GED en línea, pero seguro ya olvidé lo que aprendí en primero y segundo grado, lo que es injusto.

—Eres un chico listo: lo conseguirás.

Los ojos de Stiles se encuentran con los suyos un segundo y en ellos ve al Stiles con el que vivió por meses. Quiere las respuestas del millón de preguntas que tiene, pero antes de preguntar alguna, los dedos de Stiles suben por su barbilla y presionan firmemente contra sus labios, haciendo que mantenga la boca cerrada.

—No tienes idea de todas las veces que tuve que repetir mentira tras mentira a mi familia y amigos —murmura Stiles—. Y te juro que te diré lo que pasó eventualmente, sólo déjame tener este momento, ¿sí?

Derek asiente en silencio, sólo porque eso es todo lo que puede _hacer_ , y Stiles aleja sus manos, tocándole un costado de la cara. Sigue las líneas fruncidas en la frente de Derek, esas que están ahí para quedarse, pero hace el intento de alisarlas con sus yemas suaves. Derek podría hacerse a un lado y dejar caer las manos de Stiles, pero, en vez de eso, se mantiene firme mientras éstas continúan hasta sus cejas y la rígida curva de su nariz. Ya no tienen el lazo emocional, pero no importa, porque, aún así, Derek puede percibir el ligero temblor en los dedos de Stiles, lo que le dice todo lo que necesita saber.

Stiles no pregunta antes de pararse más cerca, pero Derek sabe que ha tenido el tiempo suficiente para alejarse, así que, en vez de eso, deja que Stiles ladee la cabeza y se incline para besarlo suavemente. Es casto, sólo un seco roce de labios, y Stiles se aleja para analizar su reacción y, cuando Derek no muestra signos de quejarse, vuelve a hacerlo, presionando con más fuerza, con un toque de desesperación circulando por lo bajo. Derek lleva una mano hacia la parte trasera del cuello de Stiles, sosteniéndolo con firmeza mientras los dedos de Stiles se aferran a su camiseta, sujetando el material hasta que los nudillos se le ponen blancos mientras Derek lo besa con cuidado.

No sabe si es completa inexperiencia o sólo algo que Stiles olvidó cómo hacer, pero deja claro su falta de método cuando el beso se profundiza y Derek por fin toca con la lengua el labio inferior de Stiles. Está ansioso, pero aprende rápido bajo la guía de Derek, reacomodando la cabeza y abriendo la boca para dejarlo entrar, su lengua entendiendo rápidamente lo que Derek quiere de ella. Sabe a _Red Vines_ y a alguna clase de soda dulce y cítrica: está claro que no ha perdido tiempo en ponerse al corriente respecto a dulces y cosas que ayudarán a pudrirle los dientes. Derek no se queja porque sabe que su sabor debe ser el del filete y los guisantes que comió.

El cabello de Stiles es demasiado corto para poder sujetarlo, pero cuando Derek toca con las uñas su cuero cabelludo, se inclina hacia el toque y hace un ruido que Derek quiere oír más veces.

— ¿Tienes idea de cuánto he deseado hacer esto? —murmura Stiles, apenas alejándose de la boca de Derek, como si no quisiera parar aún.

—Eras un chico de dieciséis años hace menos de veinticinco días.

— _Exacto_ —contesta Stiles antes de besarlo _suave_ y _lento—_. Ningún chico de dieciséis años debería ser arrastrado al celibato sin su consentimiento por todo el tiempo que yo lo estuve.

—No me refería a eso —Derek se separa de él con gentileza a pesar de la protesta de Stiles—. Físicamente tienes dieciocho, pero por dentro sigues siendo muy joven.

Stiles se aparta de él ante eso, pero Derek no retira la mano con la que le toca el cuello.

— ¿Estás hablando enserio? —Pregunta Stiles con una mirada incrédula—. ¿Vas a darme la charla de la mayoría de edad aún cuando ya soy legal? Llegaste un par de años tarde: mi papá te ganó hace mucho.

—Tienes que estar consciente de que perdiste dos años de tu vida.

— ¿Crees que no lo recuerdo? Lo recuerdo todos los días, Derek —hace un gesto para abarcarse el cuerpo, ese que Derek no conoce muy bien, y hace una mueca—. Si no quieres hacerlo, está bien… bueno, no, pero me repondré con el tiempo.

—No dije eso.

— ¿Entonces sí te gustan los chicos que son _mentalmente_ ilegales? —Stiles sonríe mientras lo dice, a sabiendas de lo mucho que hará enojar a Derek, lo que logra.

—Eso no es divertido.

—Sé que no lo es, pero extraño molestarte todo el tiempo.

—Con tu presencia basta —responde Derek, sintiendo la boca curvándose con gracia.

Stiles entorna los ojos y da un paso al frente, obligándolo a dar uno hacia atrás. Su cadera choca con la mesa de la cocina, agitándola y derribando el salero y el pimentero, pero Derek no hace el intento de acomodarlos, porque Stiles lo hace sentir acechado, con su expresión predadora.

—Definitivamente pensé en esto un millón de veces —le cuenta Stiles, colocando las manos en la cintura de Derek y hundiendo los dedos por debajo del dobladillo de su camisa—. En mi imaginación, siempre eras _muy_ ruidoso.

Derek se inclina hacia él un poco, viendo la boca de Stiles abrirse, anticipándose a otro beso, pero Derek se detiene, dejándolo colgado.

—Supongo que tendrás que averiguarlo.

La expresión de Stiles cambia de un estado a otro en una rápida sucesión, moviéndose de un intento de seducción a incredulidad y, luego, a lento entendimiento, como si apenas acabara de comprender que va a obtener de Derek cualquier cosa que pida, porque no tiene la capacidad de negarle nada. Stiles se muerde el labio inferior pensativamente y, lento, recorre el cuerpo de Derek con la mirada.

—Vamos arriba —murmura, tirando del cinturón de Derek antes de eliminar el espacio entre ambos y rozar sus labios de nuevo.

Derek quiere preguntarle si está seguro de que eso es lo que quiere, pero las manos de Stiles ya no están temblando y, cuando Derek rompe el beso, Stiles asiente y comienza a caminar de espaldas, tirando de Derek. Desafortunadamente para Derek, Stiles no hace que sea fácil cumplir con su petición, primordialmente porque no puede mantener la boca o las manos quietas, y terminan chocando contra el marco de la puerta mientras Stiles lame la curva del mentón de Derek.

Todo rueda colina abajo a partir de ese momento: Stiles choca con el sillón y Derek se golpea el codo en el barandal, sabiendo que tendrá un moretón después. Stiles logra subir tres cuartos de la escalera, se cae en ella y tira de Derek con él, haciendo que la madera se sienta increíblemente incómoda en sus manos y rodillas. Es muy ruidoso, lo cual no lo sorprende del todo, pero la manera en que hunde los dientes en el hombro de Derek, sí. Ambos están completamente vestidos, pero Stiles empuja las manos dentro de la camisa de Derek y sus uñas rasguñan piel sensible como si necesitara algo a qué aferrarse.

— _Derek_ —lloriquea, enrollando una pierna en la cintura de Derek y restregándose contra él. Derek se reiría de su entusiasmo si no se sintiera tan bien tener a Stiles retorciéndose bajo su cuerpo.

Lo hace girar la cara a un lado para que sea más fácil dejar un chupetón en su cuello, mientras toca con la palma sus pantalones. Stiles deja salir un ruido estrangulado y se arquea antes de colapsar nuevamente en las escaleras, luciendo incómodo, pero completamente feliz. Derek hace una pausa, viendo el rubor extendiéndose por las mejillas de Stiles.

—No fue mi culpa, ¿okey? —Le dice Stiles, moviéndose un poco haciendo una mueca de disgusto—. Han pasado dos años, no puedes juzgarme.

Es en ese momento que Derek se da cuenta de que hizo que Stiles se viniera en los pantalones. Es una idea más sexy de lo que debería ser. Pero Derek no lo juzga, sólo desliza la palma por el muslo de Stiles y lo besa con determinación. Aparentemente, Stiles está bien con eso, porque gime por lo bajo y se inclina hacia el contacto.

—Estoy disfrutando mucho esto —murmura Stiles suavemente—, pero no me agrada la escalera encajándose en mi espalda. ¿Podemos ir a un sitio más suave?

A Derek no le importa: él no fue quien decidió colapsar en las escaleras en primer lugar, pero sabe que no será capaz de volver a caminar por ese lugar sin recordar lo que hicieron en él. Se pone de pie, ofreciéndole una mano a Stiles, que la toma y deja que Derek tire de su peso hasta pararlo.

—No estabas mintiendo cuando dijiste que eras un flojo, ¿cierto?

Stiles se ríe y lo toma de la muñeca para arrastrarlo el resto del camino hacia su habitación. La puerta se cierra a sus espaldas y Stiles se sienta en el borde de la cama, donde rebota un par de veces.

—Siempre pensé que tu cama era más dura.

— ¿Esperabas que estuviera hecha de piedra? Me gustan los pequeños placeres de la vida, por si no sabías.

—Lo sé.

Stiles lo atrae con un dedo, abriendo las piernas lascivamente, algo a lo que Derek quiere ceder por completo, pero en vez de eso le hace un gesto a Stiles para que espere antes de perderse en el baño. No sabe exactamente qué es lo que Stiles espera de él, pero toma los condones y el lubricante del gabinete de medicinas y los lleva a donde Stiles está sentado. Se ha quitado la camiseta y los pantalones para quedarse sólo en ropa interior, la cual tiene una mancha húmeda enfrente y no deja nada a la imaginación.

— ¿Te sentiste impaciente? —pregunta Derek, sabiendo que sólo se marchó unos segundos.

Stiles asiente sin más y repite el gesto con el dedo.

La primera cosa que Derek nota cuando está más cerca es la alargada cicatriz que Stiles tiene justo encima del corazón. Intenta no mirarla, porque sabe que tiene que ver con el pasado de Stiles y no piensa curiosear, no cuando Stiles obviamente no quiere que lo haga.

—No me duele, no te preocupes —dice Stiles, acercándolo al tirar de los pliegues de su cinturón y Derek no dice que no es eso lo que le preocupa.

Aún así, se para cerca, arrojando las cosas que sujetaba en el puño a la cama, cerca de las almohadas, mientras Stiles le levanta la camiseta y toca su abdomen con la boca. Su mano va automáticamente a la cabeza de Stiles, sin forzarlo, sólo sujetándolo mientras los roces de la lengua de Stiles llegan a su ombligo y, de ahí, siguen el rastro de vello hacia abajo. La boca de Stiles es tibia y húmeda y debería ser ilegal en al menos diez estados, pero promete no reportarlo si Stiles sigue tocándole la piel más delicada con los dientes. Cuando Stiles por fin llega al borde de sus pantalones, se aparta y Derek no puede más que ver cómo los abre con la clase de concentración que pone alguien que sabe que tendrá que responder un cuestionario al respecto después. Desliza una mano bajo el mentón de Stiles y hace que levante la cabeza para que sus miradas se crucen, pero aún sin mirar, Stiles le baja los pantalones hasta que le quedan por las rodillas y tiene la audacia de sonreír.

— No estás avergonzado, ¿cierto? Te he visto desnudo muchas veces antes, ¿recuerdas?

Derek preferiría no hacerlo, pero no se queja cuando Stiles parpadea y empuja sus pantalones más abajo, dándole el coraje de salir de ellos con pequeños empujones de las manos. El campo de juego se siente más equilibrado ahora, aunque Stiles sigue a la cabeza y en tablero de puntajes sobre orgasmos, pero Derek está tan orgulloso de eso que incluso lo declararía en voz alta.

— _Definitivamente_ no tienes de qué avergonzarte —le dice Stiles, mirándolo por completo con obvia lujuria, y Derek lo pilla por la barbilla de nuevo para hacer que se detenga.

—Deberías usar tu boca de una forma más productiva —aclara Derek y, a decir verdad, sólo se refería a que deberían volver a besarse, pero en vez de eso, Stiles hunde las manos en el elástico de su ropa interior y libera su erección con un ruido de apreciación.

La mano de Derek vuelve a descansar en la cabeza de Stiles cuando este se inclina y hace que su aliento recorra el pene de Derek. Lo siente sacudirse en respuesta, chorreando ante la idea de la boca de Stiles sobre él, y no puede evitar contener el aliento cuando eso es precisamente lo que Stiles hace. Sus labios son suaves y húmedos, también inseguros mientras se deslizan sobre la piel, y Derek, una vez más, se pregunta si es porque le falla la memoria o porque nunca lo ha hecho en realidad. Stiles mueve las manos para sujetar el reverso de los muslos de Derek, manteniéndolo en su sitio mientras engulle más de su persona. Derek quiere embestir, pero en vez de eso acaricia con las palmas la cabeza rapada de Stiles y observa sus labios ajustándose a su alrededor.

Hace un ruido de apoyo por lo bajo, aún cuando Stiles babea todo a su alrededor, con las mejillas abultándose mientras chupa lo suficiente para hacer que las rodillas de Derek quieran darse por vencidas. Derek no va a negar que tiene una boca talentosa. Quiere deslizarse por completo en la cálida cavidad entre los labios de Stiles, sólo para ver qué tan profundo puede ir, quiere ver a Stiles teniendo problemas para tragarlo y ver qué tan arruinada puede dejarle la cara. Sin embargo, se contiene y deja que sea Stiles quien marque el ritmo, viéndolo mientras se anima a engullir más, como si intentara probar qué tan bueno es el reflejo de su úvula.

Stiles se las arregla para tragar la mayoría del pene de Derek antes de detenerse, usando una mano para abarcar la parte que no puede alcanzar, y Derek lo mira, incapaz de alejar los ojos.

—Por fin te callaste —no puede evitar murmurar, moviendo una mano para tocar con el dedo el borde de la boca de Stiles, presionando sólo para ver a Stiles intentando tragar eso también. Lo aparta antes de que pueda deslizarlo dentro y Stiles le lanza una mirada que indica que, si pudiera hablar, se estaría quejando.

Stiles parece interpretarlo como un reto, mientras su boca se mueve con más firmeza, y se desliza al mismo tiempo que el agarre de Derek en la parte posterior de su cabeza se vuelve más seguro. Si Stiles continúa de esa forma, Derek se caerá o se vendrá: posiblemente ambas. La lengua de Stiles lame la parte inferior de su miembro, empujando justo debajo de la cabeza, lo que hace que Derek curve los dedos de los pies con placer mientras se percata de que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que recibió una mamada y mucho más desde que ésta fue una decente. Observa los labios hinchados y rojos de Stiles y la forma en la que no parece importante lo sucia que se le ponga la barbilla, demasiado concentrado en hacer que Derek pase un buen rato.

Derek casi se sobresalta ante la sensación de dedos suaves tocándole los testículos y apenas se da cuenta de que la otra mano de Stiles desapareció de su muslo. Tiene que sujetar el mentón de Stiles y hacer que se detenga un momento para recuperar el aliento, pero Stiles sólo lo observa con ojos de búho, como si no tuviera ni idea de lo que le está haciendo a Derek. Derek eventualmente da un paso atrás, liberándose de la boca de Stiles, lo que es una lástima, pero necesaria si no quiere que la velada acabe rápido. Tiene la impresión de que su periodo de recuperación no es tan corto como el de Stiles.

Stiles se limpia la boca con el dorso de la mano mientras Derek se quita la ropa interior, arrojándola en la dirección donde están sus pantalones. Stiles se revuelca en el colchón al imitarlo, obviamente no queriendo quedarse atrás, lo que hace que la boca de Derek se curve hacia arriba. El chico es todo un adolescente de corazón, sin importar lo que diga.

Stiles está medio duro, la suave piel de su pene cubierta del líquido seco de antes, y debería ser asqueroso y poco higiénico, pero a Derek no le importaría lamerlo para limpiarlo. Como sea, todo plan abandona su mente cuando Stiles habla por fin:

—Nunca nadie me ha follado —dice por lo bajo, apoyándose en las manos y levantando la cara—. Pero creo que quiero que lo _hagas_.

Está ruborizado, en el borde de lo obsceno, y Derek nunca deseó corromper algo tanto como quiere hacerlo con Stiles. Quiere hacer que se aferre a las sábanas al borde de venirse, abrirle la boca rosada con un sollozo: quiere hacer que Stiles se sienta vivo.

Cuando se arrodilla en el borde de la cama, Stiles se recorre de espaldas, cayendo en las almohadas con un ligero _golpe,_ nunca apartando la mirada de Derek, quien sujeta uno de sus tobillos para derramar besos por todo el interior de su pierna. O Stiles es muy sensible o simplemente cosquilludo, porque se ríe y patea para liberarse del agarre de Derek, metiendo los dedos en el cabello de éste para sujetarlo y atraerlo a un beso. Derek no se queja, sólo abre la boca y deja que Stiles tome control del momento.

Cuando Stiles por fin se aparta, sujeta el tubo de lubricante y lo desliza en la mano de Derek.

—Vamos —dice, colocando los pies en los muslos de Derek y manteniendo las piernas abiertas—. ¿Me convertirás en un buen hombre?

—Así no es como funciona —murmura Derek, incapaz de alejar la mirada de lo que Stiles le ofrece, pero abre la botella y se llena los dedos de gel.

Stiles se sobresalta cuando Derek mueve un dedo alrededor de su ano y Derek no tiene idea de si es por la frialdad del lubricante o por el toque extraño, así que lo hace lento, inclinándose hacia adelante para distraer a Stiles con besos de labios abiertos a lo largo del estómago. Siente los músculos tensándose bajo sus labios cuando desliza el primer dedo dentro y Stiles deja salir un suave ruido, como si acabara de escapársele todo el aliento. No lo anima a continuar, pero tampoco parece sentir dolor; está muy apretado alrededor del nudillo de Derek. Sin embargo, Derek lame su ombligo, mordiendo piel sensible con gentileza, para ayudarlo a recordar que debe relajarse. Cuando eso no parece funcionar, se inclina y pasa la lengua por la cabeza del miembro de Stiles.

Eso funciona, porque Stiles reacciona con un gemido, lo que deja que Derek introduzca el dedo por completo, arrancándole un ruido más fuerte.

—Oh, Dios mío —jadea Stiles, con el cuerpo arqueado ante las atenciones de Derek—. Por favor, no pares.

Derek no planeaba hacerlo, pero desliza otro dedo dentro sólo para dárselo a entender. El gruñido que Stiles deja salir es agudo y sorprendido, y mueve la mano para sujetar la muñeca de Derek, evitando que siga moviéndose. Derek roza con la boca el miembro de Stiles, moviendo la lengua por la parte inferior, probando por fin el semen de Stiles. Stiles no parece saber si quiere alejarse de la mano de Derek o embestir contra su boca y termina moviéndose y marcando su propio ritmo.

Derek espera y Stiles mueve su mano, insertándose a sí mismo en sus dedos y moviéndose de manera lenta, como si así fuera como se toca a sí mismo de forma cotidiana, y Derek adivina lo que quiere. Derek lentamente introduce el miembro de Stiles en su boca y absorbe despacio, sabiendo que Stiles debe seguir demasiado sensible para eso.

—Con cuidado —murmura Stiles, reforzando la idea de Derek, y éste vuelve sus toques más sensibles, penetrándolo lento con los dedos mientras escucha el ruido húmedo de llenar a Stiles una vez y otra más—. Dios, ¿por qué eres tan bueno en esto?

Derek se cruza con la mirada de Stiles, pero no se cree capaz de sonreír con la boca llena, así que sólo lo engulle más profundo y escucha los sonidos que hace. Derek definitivamente podría acostumbrarse a oírlos más seguido.

Tras algunos minutos largos, Stiles por fin lo deja saber que está listo para más al tirar de su mano, sus dedos saliendo antes de que pueda detenerlos. Deja que Stiles salga de su boca y presiona un beso rápido en su cabeza.

—No tienes que apresurarte —le dice Derek, lo que le granjea una mirada cargada de significado y una ceja alzada de parte de Stiles.

— ¿Te parece que me estoy apresurando?

Las mejillas de Stiles están ruborizadas de un tono oscuro, con los ojos entrecerrados, como si le costara mucho trabajo mantenerlos abiertos, y su boca sigue rosa y mojada como si se hubiera estado mordisqueando los labios. Derek vuelve a tocar con los dedos la entrada de Stiles, disfrutando de la manera en que Stiles se retuerce contra ellos, como si los necesitara en su interior de nuevo. Derek lo complace felizmente, introduciendo tres en ese calor, viendo cómo los ojos de Stiles se cierran y deja caer la cabeza en las almohadas con un gemido apenas contenido.

—Tienes que hacerlo rápido si quieres que dure —jadea Stiles y Derek sabe que está diciendo la verdad por la forma en la que su miembro se sacude y chorrea con libertad en su estómago. Derek quiere ponerlo de nuevo en su boca, pero está seguro de que eso hará que Stiles se venga, así que se concentra en prepararlo.

La impaciencia de Stiles gana al final, cuando apoya los pies en el pecho de Derek para alejarlo, forzando sus dedos a salir y, aunque supone que Stiles está lo suficientemente listo, le molesta no poder molestarlo más. Stiles lanza un condón en su dirección sin mirar, lo que hace que el objeto lo golpee en el hombro y caiga de nuevo en la cama. Stiles se está mordiendo el labio inferior y sonriendo cuando Derek lo mira y eso es lo único que evita que se queje.

Abre el paquete y se pone el condón, haciendo un esfuerzo grande para no gemir ante el contacto en su miembro que éste quería desesperadamente. Cuando se lubrica con un poco más de gel, Stiles gira sobre sus manos y rodillas, ofreciéndose con una ligera sacudida de las caderas, lo que hace que Derek frunza los labios. No tiene idea de cómo ha aguantado tanto.

Sujeta a Stiles por la cintura y tira de él para atraerlo, arrancándole un gemido de sorpresa que se convierte en un gemido a la mitad, cuando Derek presiona la cabeza de su miembro contra su entrada.

— ¿Vas a hacerlo o qué? —pregunta Stiles, abriendo más las piernas y apoyándose en los codos. Derek nunca ha contemplado algo mejor que Stiles abierto, sobre todo si es para él.

Con cuidado, se mueve hacia adelante, viéndose desaparecer dentro de Stiles mientras éste pide más e intenta moverse hacia atrás a pesar de la mano de Derek en su cadera. La ajustada presión de Stiles a su alrededor lo acerca más al borde de lo que le gustaría, pero, al parecer, Stiles está exactamente como él, ya que tiene una mano entre las piernas, tirando con largos y fuertes movimientos. Derek intenta mantenerlo todo suave y lento para dejar que Stiles se ajuste, pero cada vez que le suplica por más, su determinación se evapora.

—Pensé que ibas a follarme —lo presiona Stiles, con los dientes apretados y, cuando Derek presiona con más fuerza, lo hace con intensión.

Stiles parece perder el aliento de repente y Derek sigue penetrándolo rápido y fuerte mientras Stiles tiene que usar ambas manos para detenerse, empujando hacia atrás con un ligero contoneo de caderas.

—Oh, Dios. _Sí —_ sisea, moviendo la cabeza hacia atrás, y Derek se aprovecha de eso, abriéndose paso con la boca por la garganta de Stiles, siguiendo con la lengua un camino de lunares hasta su hombro, donde muerde gentilmente—. Si te detienes, te mato.

Derek suspira con cálida sorpresa contra la piel de Stiles y oculta una sonrisa.

—Vendré a asustarte —promete, sus caderas sin detenerse ni una sola vez.

Es muy sencillo ver a Stiles perdiendo el control después de eso, la manera en la que jadea ruidosamente para respirar y como sus manos parecen nunca dejar de moverse, ya sea aferrando las sábanas o acercando una almohada. Es Stiles: crudo y sin caretas, todo lo que hace es un momento privado para ambos. Derek deja caer la cabeza en la espalda de Stiles, moviendo la lengua por los bordes de su columna, murmurando palabras de apoyo a sabiendas de que Stiles no lo soportará.

Stiles se congela un largo momento, con todo el cuerpo bloqueándose mientras repite el nombre de Derek, viniéndose sin ser tocado, exprimiendo la vida fuera de Derek. Intenta aguantar, quiere ver si puede hacer que Stiles se venga una última vez antes de que todo acabe, pero entonces Stiles lo mira por encima del hombro, con una expresión relajada llena de placer.

— ¿Aún no hago que te vengas? —pregunta, con la voz rota, y Derek no tiene la oportunidad de responderle antes de embestir una última vez y venirse con tanta fuerza que le duele la mandíbula.

Stiles sonríe perezosamente como si hubiera sabido todo el tiempo que eso pasaría y Derek se recuesta en su espalda, haciendo que sus brazos se rindan y cayendo juntos sobre el edredón. Stiles deja salir un ruido ahogado del sitio donde su cara impactó contra las almohadas y Derek intenta no aplastarlo bajo su peso.

Con cuidado, sale de Stiles, que hace otro ruido, uno que suena vagamente decepcionado de que Derek no se quedara en su interior, y se quita el condón antes de arrojarlo a la basura. No se quiere mover más de lo que debe, pero tendrá qué hacerlo si no quiere que Stiles arruine sus mantas por completo, así que se levanta y camina lentamente hacia el baño para lavarse las manos y humedecer un trapo. Cuando vuelve, Stiles ha rodado sobre su espalda y se rasca el estómago perezosamente, manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

Derek tira el trapo mojado en el pecho de Stiles, lo que le arranca un gemido poco digno de sorpresa y hace que lo mire con ligera molestia.

—No sé por qué me gustas —se queja Stiles y Derek no podría haberlo dicho mejor. De todas formas, Stiles se limpia y le lanza el trapo a Derek, que lo arroja en la cesta de ropa sucia.

Colapsa en la cama junto a Stiles, con el corazón apenas volviendo a su ritmo normal, y cierra los ojos con toda la intención de dormir.

—Son las siete en punto —murmura Stiles, acomodándose de costado y moviendo la mano por el pecho de Derek—. Es muy temprano para dormir y muy tarde para una siesta.

—No me importa lo que hagas, pero yo definitivamente voy a dormir —le informa Derek.

Stiles bufa y procede a revolcarse. Derek no creyó que el Stiles físico podría ser un dolor más grande en el trasero que el Stiles fantasma, pero definitivamente está haciendo el intento. Eventualmente, tras varios minutos ignorándolo, Stiles sale de la cama y desaparece de la habitación.

Derek escucha sus pasos en la escalera y luego ruido de agua en la cocina. Todo está más silencioso después de eso hasta que se oye una grosería y después el ruido de Stiles subiendo a toda velocidad las escaleras.

—Oh, Dios mío —jadea, dejando caer algo pesado en el suelo, lo que, tras mirar, resulta ser una mochila. Stiles se apoya en la puerta y se cubre con las manos, como si Derek no hubiera visto ya todo lo privado muy de cerca—. Estoy seguro de que la señora Bretts de al lado acaba de verme el trasero. Posiblemente más.

Stiles se sonroja y mira a Derek con ojos muy abiertos.

—No puede verte aquí —señala Derek y Stiles se lanza a la cama, metiéndose bajo las mantas y ocultando la cara.

—Oh, _Dios_ mío —dice con voz amortiguada.

—Estoy seguro de que te seguirá horneando galletas, si eso es lo que te preocupa —bromea Derek alrededor de un bostezo, acariciando la cabeza contra la almohada.

—Eres muy gracioso.

Derek palmea cansinamente el amasijo bajo las mantas que cree que es la cabeza de Stiles e ignora el ruido irritado que sale de este.

—Posiblemente le hiciste el día.

Un falso ruido chirriante sale de debajo de su mano y Derek se ríe para sí mismo antes de cerrar los ojos. Le vendrá bien como castigo a la anciana murciélago por espiar por sus ventanas. Stiles se acostumbrará con el tiempo, pero, por el momento, a Derek le interesa más dormir.

* * *

Cuando Derek despierta, sigue oscuro afuera y su teléfono le dice que pasan de las cuatro de la mañana. Gruñe, se estira y se da cuenta de que Stiles desapareció. Cuando mira por el borde de la cama, su mochila sigue ahí, junto a sus jeans manchados y un par de calcetines blancos. Cuando escucha el ruido de una silla arrastrándose por el suelo en el piso de abajo, se da cuenta de lo que pasa de inmediato.

La única luz encendida es la que está sobre las alacenas, lo que no basta para iluminar toda la habitación, sólo lo suficiente para que alguien se mueva por los alrededores.

Hay un vaso de jugo de manzana y un plato hondo medio lleno de Cheerios en la mesa frente a Stiles, quien está revisando casualmente un catálogo de piezas de auto del garaje.

—Te dije que era muy temprano para dormir —le dice Stiles cuando lo nota rondando por la puerta.

—Obviamente no escuchaste tu propio consejo —señala Derek.

Stiles frunce el ceño y come otra cucharada de cereal, leche salpicando en el plato. Derek se para cerca y se desliza en la silla frente a él, restregando un pie descalzo contra uno de los de Stiles, bajo la mesa.

— ¿Tú papá sabe que estás aquí?

Stiles baja la cuchara y lo mira con algo de culpa.

—Soy lo suficientemente grande para hacer lo que quiera —dice y Derek levanta una ceja, lo que lo invita a continuar—. No, cree que estoy con mi amigo. En casa de Scott.

No importa que Stiles sea completamente legal, Derek aún se siente como un roba-cunas. Se masajea la cara e intenta ignorar el ruido de Stiles sorbiendo leche.

—Me va a disparar —murmura Derek en su mano y Stiles se ríe.

—Primero te invitará a cenar —Derek lo mira con horror, pero Stiles sonríe más—. Cuando recuerde que, accidentalmente arruinamos tu noche de lasaña, intentará recompensarte, pero estoy seguro de que se enterará de lo nuestro antes de que eso pase.

— ¿Cómo se enterará?

—Es el Sheriff por una razón, Derek. Además, dejaste unas marcas Tipo A anoche —gira la cabeza hacia la luz y Derek ve el camino de marcas que desaparecen bajo su ropa.

— _Definitivamente_ va a dispararme.

—Bueno, si te conviertes en fantasma, sabes dónde encontrarme.

—Eso ni siquiera es gracioso —le dice Derek, pero Stiles se ríe y sigue comiendo.

Es pacifico por un momento, Stiles empujando levemente el pie de Derek con los dedos, mientras Derek se reclina en la silla y se pregunta cuáles son sus probabilidades de volver a la cama y dormir antes de que amanezca.

— ¿Reconoces esa sensación de cuando tuviste el peor y más largo día de la semana? —comienza Stiles por lo bajo—. ¿Y te metes en la cama y se siente como lo mejor del mundo? Así me sentí cuando volví a mi cuerpo.

Es un infierno ilógico.

— ¿Volvieron tus recuerdos?

—Sí, fue algo raro, porque no podía organizarlos. Era como una batalla entre mis recuerdos viejos y los nuevos. Me costó mucho trabajo la primera semana o algo así, hasta que lo conseguí.

— ¿Le contarás a tu papá en algún momento? —pregunta Derek y Stiles sacude la cabeza.

—Imagino que ya tiene demasiado de qué preocuparse. Lo que sea que haya ocurrido, está en el pasado ahora. Volví: es todo lo que necesita saber —Stiles empuja el plato a un costado, con algunos _Cheerios_ aún flotando en la leche oscurecida, y suspira—. Supongo que ahora es un buen momento para decírtelo todo. Será mejor si te espanto a tiempo y no después.

Derek lo observa.

—Creo que ya es algo tarde para eso.

Stiles sonríe a pesar de que parece hacer el intento de no hacerlo.

—Te lo estoy diciendo en caso de que quieras irte corriendo y gritando.

—Stiles, sólo dime la jodida historia.

—Bien, bien —contesta Stiles, alzando las manos un momento antes de volver a dejarlas caer en la mesa. Juguetea con el borde del catálogo un momento, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos antes de empezar—. Bueno, supongo que todo comenzó hace unos años, cuando mi papá estaba trabajando en un caso, que se convirtió en el mayor lio de drogas en Beacon Hills desde mil novecientos setenta y seis. Le dio una multa de tránsito a un sujeto un día y todo se volvió más grande desde ahí. Cuando mi papá comenzó a acercarse a la fuente, los hombres detrás de todo mandaron a alguien a hacerse cargo de mi papá. Sólo que, supongo, no sabían que tiene un hijo, así que me dispararon _a mí_ cuando abrí la puerta. Así es cómo gané mi medalla —pone una mano sobre su corazón y Derek piensa en la cicatriz que le marca la piel—. Me habría convertido en un fantasma por completo si mi papá no hubiera estado en casa, pero debí morir en algún momento, porque estoy seguro de que así fue como terminé lejos de mi cuerpo. Se hizo cargo del cartel, llamó una ambulancia e hizo lo mejor que pudo para detener la hemorragia; creo que fue su masaje cardiopulmonar lo que evitó que me fuera al carajo. Mi papá siempre dice que todo fue demasiado confuso en ese momento, pero los paramédicos tuvieron que revivirme y pasé varias semanas comiendo la asquerosa gelatina del hospital.

»—No le tomó mucho tiempo a mi papá darse cuenta de que las cosas no estaban del todo bien y, cuando regresé a mi cuerpo, recordé semanas y semanas de rehabilitación y terapia física, pero la mayor parte de mí había desaparecido. La verdad es que no tengo idea de dónde estaba mi fantasma en esos momentos, porque estoy seguro de que hubiera vuelto a mi cuerpo de inmediato si hubiera estado cerca, pero entonces mi papá decidió que debíamos mudarnos porque no podía con los recuerdos y perdí la oportunidad de remediar las cosas.

»—No recuerdo cuándo aparecí en éste lugar, pero mi papá vino un par de veces, aunque en ese momento no tenía idea de quién era. Nunca trajo mi cuerpo con él. Las personas que vinieron nunca se quedaron y nunca me vieron.

—Hasta que llegué yo —interrumpe Derek y Stiles asiente.

—Hasta que llegaste tú. Pero ahora sé quién eres. Solías vivir en la calle Grove, ¿cierto? Esa casa enorme en el bosque. ¿Decidiste que necesitabas más emociones en tu vida?

Derek se ríe y mueve los dedos por el borde de la mesa, incapaz de contemplar a Stiles a los ojos.

—También tengo malos recuerdos.

Stiles exhala suavemente, pero guarda silencio y acaricia la pantorrilla de Derek con el pie para reconfortarlo.

—Mi mamá también murió —murmura Stiles eventualmente y eso hace que Derek levante la mirada. No hay señal de que esté bromeando en su cara y Derek piensa amargamente que al menos tienen otra cosa en común. Un recuerdo lo azota y arrastra la silla para ponerse de pie.

—Espera aquí —le dice a Stiles, que parece más perplejo que otra cosa.

Rápidamente, Derek va a la habitación de huéspedes, donde sabe que puso la foto de Stiles y su mamá. Cuando vuelve a la cocina, está vergonzosamente agitado, pero extiende la foto y Stiles la sujeta, enmudecido. Cuando la mira y se percata de lo que es, la acerca y la observa con adoración.

— ¿Puedo quedármela? —pregunta por lo bajo, lo que es lo más ridículo que Derek lo ha oído decir, y eso es mucho.

—Es _tu_ fotografía, Stiles.

La coloca en la mesa boca arriba, pero no deja de mirarla, con una expresión suave y ligeramente triste.

—Apestó recuperar mis recuerdos —dice, mirando a Derek por fin—. Ella murió cuando yo tenía diez, pero fue como vivirlo todo de nuevo.

Derek sujeta el pie de Stiles entre los dos suyos y Stiles desliza las manos por su cara.

— ¿Podemos volver a la cama? —Pregunta, mirando el reloj en el muro—. Ya tuve suficiente de Preguntas y Respuestas.

Derek no puede evitar moverse para tocar el codo de Stiles, que parece apreciar el gesto, porque le sonríe antes de ponerse de pie. Derek espera a que Stiles esté alineado con el borde de la mesa para detenerlo, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Stiles lo toma como confort, porque se inclina hacia el contacto y mira a Derek, expectante.

—Olvidaste lavar tus platos —es todo lo que Derek dice antes de que la expresión de Stiles muté de tristeza a incrédula sorpresa y entonces a un impresionado coraje mientras coloca una mano en el pecho de Derek para empujarlo.

—Eres increíble —murmura, pero sonríe y eso es lo que más importa.

Con un brazo rodeando la cintura de Stiles, lo atrae y presiona un beso en la comisura de su boca curvada, a sabiendas de que todo será mejor a partir de ahí.

—

Derek está casi seguro de que ve la vida pasar frente a sus ojos el día que abre la puerta principal y encuentra al Sheriff Stilinski parado en el portal, sujetando una cacerola.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que te debemos la cena después de lo que pasó la última vez —dice, con aire demasiado casual para permitir que Derek baje la guardia—. ¿Cuáles eran esas preguntas que querías hacerme sobre el vecindario?

Una señal de alarma comienza a sonar en la mente de Derek, pero no puede leer la expresión del Sheriff gracias a las gafas de aviador que está usando. Traga saliva, sabiendo que su mentira fue descubierta, pero antes de que pueda responder, el Sheriff coloca el platillo en sus manos y curva los labios en una sonrisa que pone en alerta a Derek.

—Sabes, no he podido decidir si todo fue una gran coincidencia o si en verdad ayudaste a mi hijo, pero dudo encontrar la respuesta algún día. Pensé que no haría daño venir y darte las gracias —hace un gesto hacia la comida y coloca las manos en su cadera—. Stiles lo hizo, espero que no te moleste.

Derek sacude la cabeza y sabe que el Sheriff está al tanto de lo tenso que está.

—Gracias —se obliga a decir y el Sheriff sólo asiente.

—No hay problema —da media vuelta para marcharse y Derek contiene el aliento, preguntándose si acaba de pasar su primer interrogatorio. Casi empieza a darse palmaditas en la espalda, cuando el Sheriff se detiene y gira sobre los talones—. Oh, por cierto, apreciaría que dejaras de poner chupetones en el cuello de mi hijo.

Derek por poco tira el plato en sus manos, pero el Sheriff sólo sonríe y le desea un buen día, caminando hasta su vehículo. Cuando Derek cierra la puerta a sus espaldas, deja salir un largo y tembloroso suspiro y mira hacia arriba pidiendo ayuda. Cuando ningún rayo le cae encima y el suelo falla en abrirse y tragárselo, camina hacia la cocina y coloca la cacerola en la encimera para comerla después.

Cuando el teléfono timbra en su bolsillo, no le da mucha importancia hasta que descubre que se trata de un mensaje de Stiles:

 _Oh, por Dios, dime que no te disparó._

Derek se pasa la mano libre por la cara y suspira.

 _Sigo vivito y coleando_ envía y se deja caer en una silla, apoyando la frente en la mesa.

 _Qué bueno. De lo contrario, tendría que mudarme para acompañar a tu fantasma :)_

Derek deja salir un gruñido y se pregunta si algún día logrará escapar de la locura. Probablemente no, conociendo su suerte.

* * *

 **Más de veintisiete mil palabras no son cualquier cosa en menos de una semana, así que espero sus lindos comentarios diciendo «buena niña, hiciste un gran trabajo» (pueden copiar y pegar esto, si quieren ;). De acuerdo, bromeo, pero sí me gustaría que si encuentran algún errorcito, me lo hagan saber porque no tuve tiempo para betear :'(**

 **También recuerden visitar el perfil de la autora original y, si no piensan comentar, lo mínimo que pueden hacer por _moi_ es entrar a estos lugares:**

 **Página de Facebook:** _PruePhantomhive._

 **Canal de YouTube:** _Prudence Hummel._

 **Grupo de Facebook:** _Ecologiza._


End file.
